Ultimate Inuyasha
by Drongs2.0
Summary: When Spider-Man meets Venom again he's going to need help. Luckily the Inuyasha gang gets transported to Queens. my first Inuyasha fanfic
1. Default

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man game.**

**Summery: When Spider-Man meets Venom again and gets his butt kicked he's going to need help. Luckily the Inuyasha gang gets transported to Queens. But guess who the super villain's team up with? Ultimate Spider-ManXInuyasha!**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: Warning this chapter contains (spoils) the end of the Ultimate Spider-Man game. So if you're angry don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor.**

**Default Chapter**

_I still don't know what happened but my life was flashing before my eyes. It all started when I reunited with my childhood friend Eddie Brock. He wanted me to see something. "What's that?" I asked, "It's are inheritance" Eddie said. I went home looking at the files and tapes I got after Eddie told me what it was. It was a project my father and Eddie's father worked together it was called the Venom suit. The Venom suit was meant to help people. It was suppose to be the final step for a cure for cancer. I was amazed by what I learned, but since my dad signed a paper to the wrong person the suit was taken away from him before he was done. It was my job to take it back. I thought I knew I could finish what he started but the suit bonded with me. I felt good, great better then myself. It didn't last long it felt like the suit was going to kill me, "AHHH! What's happening to me? Get this off of me!" I shouted. I don't know what the suit became or what it had done to me but I had super spider-powers and I couldn't control it so I didn't think anyone could. But when Eddie knew what I'd done who I really was he was pretty angry. It was a rainy night when we met each other and he used the suit and he fought me with it. That night I thought he died because in the middle of our fight the police came and they shot at Eddie and he stepped on a loose wire. I lost my best friend that night. Three months later when my school had a field trip to the museum my head was going crazy when I went on the roof I saw Eddie, "Eddie! How? I thought... My head! What's happening...? Just being near Eddie is…!" I shouted. I almost didn't survive but out of nowhere this silver woman came with some men and Eddie threw me at them, "You guys from S.H.I.E.L.D?" I said, "You're in the way." one of the men said. They made Eddie unconscious and took him away. That was the second time my best friend was taken away from but it wasn't the last. At night a freak name Electro was fighting someone, "Here I am you freak! Come on lets do this! Come on come and get me!" Electro said, "Wait a minute are you fighting another super hero on the side? I thought you and me had something special. I bet its Dare Devil isn't it? What does he have that I…" I was cut off when Electro attacked me, "Back off kid!" Electro shouted. I fell on the ground unconscious I knew he was fighting Eddie because my head was pounding again. The next thing I knew my head stopped pounding which means Eddie is gone again and Nick Fury and his S.H.E.I.L.D agents where on top of me, "Peter come on kid wake up." Fury told me. I was mad I was angry I was mad that Electro almost killed me, I was mad that Eddie got away, I was mad at everything, "Peter you need to calm down." Fury told me, "What I need is to stop being killed by stupid people is all I need!" I shouted. I was still angry so angry that I wanted to kill the next person I laid my eyes on. The last time I saw Eddie was after I was kidnapped by that silver woman the same one that took Eddie. She shot me in the neck. When I woke up I was in a car with that silver lady next to me and she shot me again. "Who are you?" I asked, "There's enough tranquilizers in your system to take down a really large horse. Don't fight it." She told me. But I knew I had to get out so I jumped out of the car. After I jumped out that crazy silver hottie shot my in the back two times and I was mad about what she was about to say, "I know who you really are Peter Parker. I can get you and anyone else you know, Mary Jane Watson, May Parker." She told me. At that time I was furious, "Leave my family alone!" I said enraged, "Get in the damn car," she told me again. We fought each other and she was good. I was thinking about those tranquilizers she shot at me. During our fight we caused a car wreck on the bridge and we had to work together to save everyone. After we helped everyone on the bridge I thought that was enough fighting, "Okay now that that's over maybe..." I was cut off by being shot in the chest three times, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted. Then out of nowhere Eddie came and my brain once again felt like it wanted to pop out of my eyes. Eddie took the silver woman and I know I should let Eddie eat her; however I couldn't so I followed Eddie. When I found Eddie we fought again thanks to the tranquilizers and the headache that I had near Eddie I couldn't fight him well. When I knocked him out I was relieved. "Are we done Eddie?" I asked as the Venom suit came off. "Good I ... didn't think... I was ... going to make it...," I said as I fell unconscious. That was the last thing I can remember._

Peter woke up in a lab, "Where am I?" Peter asked when a man walked to him.

"Tell me Mr. Parker have you ever worn the Venom suit yourself?" A man name Adrian asked.

"Once. But only for a few hours." Peter said.

"It seems that the suit is fond of you. I'm surprise you survived any encounters with Eddie Brock at all." Adrian said as he reached for a needle. "It seems that the suit particles in you want to join up with the suit Brock wears. Lets us help them shall we? In case this kills you I want you to know that I thought your father was a genius ten years ahead of the curve." Adrian said as he injected Peter. "Data analyses," said Adrian. When he heard a screech and looked where he left Peter and saw a red version of the Venom suit, the red version of the suit attacked Adrian and ran off.

--

Eddie was lying down on the floor when the force field went down, "What's happening? Hey what's going on?" Eddie asked as he ran to the door. When the door opened Eddie saw the red Venom suit, "Oh my sweet God how... no…YOU PARKER!" Eddie said in his Venom voice. Then he turned in to Venom.

Venom and Carnage began their fight with Carnage attacking Venom with four tentacles on his back. Venom grabbed all four of them and threw Carnage next to the wall. Carnage acted all scared and ran to the door and slipped through it. Venom followed him when they went to a hall with a lot of guards. They shot at Carnage but didn't affect him. When Venom came Carnage jumped on him and started hitting him constantly. Venom took his four tentacles and grabbed Carnage and slammed him on the ceiling and threw him at the door. Carnage once again runs away and Venom followed. They ended up at a lab and Carnage looked pissed. Carnage extended his fingers and caught Venom and threw him against the safety glass and the floor. When Venom got free he extended his arm and started slapping Carnage around like a rag doll. Venom then charged right at him. Then Carnage started spinning his tentacles like a helicopter, hitting Venom across the chest. Venom got furious and extended his hand and grabbed Carnage and slammed his head in the floor. Venom then absorbed Carnage and made a victory growl. Then reached in his stomach and threw out Peter. When Peter woke up and saw Eddie he backed away.

"Yes." Eddie said.

"Eddie? Eddie what's going on?" Peter asked.

"I have absolute CONTROL!" Eddie shouted as he turned back into Venom, "Now to settle the score." Venom said. "Where do you think Trask's office is?" he asked.

--

Trask was in his office with a gun in his hand waiting for someone to show up. Behind him Spider-Man comes along. Trask gets startled and aims the gun at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man quickly kicks it out of his hand.

"My father! Tell me about my father!" Spider-Man demanded.

"Everything that would you need to know about your father is in here," Trask answered as he took out a big folder. "I've had this ever since I found out." All of a sudden Venom comes crashing in the window.

Spider-Man and Venom run at each other and Spider-Man kicks him in the face causing Venom to fall out the window. Spider-Man had to hurry fast to roof. When he got to the roof he saw Silver Sable.

"You again?" Spider-Man said not really wanted to have a fight with Sable again.

"Down boy. My contract with Trask expired ten minutes ago, and if you are thinking of chasing him don't. He doesn't know how to fly that helicopter." Sable said, as Trask was beating on the handle of the helicopter.

"But why?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't worry, business is business." Sable said as she walked off.

Spider-Man looked at the helicopter when Venom jumped on the roof and shouted. "TTTTTRRRRAASSSKKKKK!!"

Trask took out a gun and shot at Venom but missed. Instead he shot at explosive barrels. Venom ran to the helicopter to try to push it off the roof. Spider-Man ran over and attacked Venom. Venom roared and jumped at Spider-Man. Venom extended his arms trying to hit Spider-Man, but Spider-Man jumped off the building and started hitting him in the face. This made Venom mad and he started going crazy, and he started constantly attacking Spider-Man, hitting him in the face, chest and head making Spider-Man become unconscious. Venom went back to push the helicopter off. Spider-Man came back conscious and he knew he had to take Venom down. Spider-Man kicked upward and then dived down with a punch in the face, and then hit Venom two times and gave him a uppercut, causing Venom to fall, but Venom got back up with an angry Roar. Venom jumped at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man gave him a super uppercut. This makes Venom completely unconscious. Then Spider-Man takes the folder and webs up Trask.

_"It was finale over. Now I knew everything that Trask knew about of what happened to our parents. There were only three survivors they all reported seeing the same thing. One of the wittiness was my mother she died in the hospital."_ Peter thought.

Nick Fury came up and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "You did good Peter," said Fury.

"Eddie needs to see this. It's about our parents." said Peter

"Eddie's not here kid. He left before we got here," said Fury. "But don't worry we'll find him. We always do."

--

Off the coast of Queens Trask is in a prison.

"Well Mr. Trask I finale found you." Eddie said.

"Eddie? Eddie is that you? I can't believe…" Trask was cut off by Eddie.

"You know what I can't believe? I can't believe that all the things you did, all the things you made me do, all you get is three year in a golf prison." Eddie said as he turned into Venom.

"No you can't do anything to me in here!" Trask said very frighten.

"Now I'll end this." Venom told Trask as he was about to absorb by him.

--

Elsewhere at a warehouse in Queens Peter and Mary Jane were sitting on the top of it looking at the sunset. Peter was still thinking about what happened the night before while he was sitting in a awkward silence until Mary Jane broke it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mary Jane.

"No." Peter answered.

"I love you." Mary Jane said.

"I know it's just." Peter said.

"What?" Mary Jane asked.

"Eddie." Peter answered, "He's out there somewhere and I don't if I'm scared of him or for him." Peter told Mary Jane.

"But he's not here?" Mary Jane asked.

"No." Peter answered.

"I'm here." said Mary Jane.

"I know." Peter said.

Peter and MJ then hugged each other. Peter knew that one day he will meet Eddie again, but if they met as enemies then Peter would have to put his responsibilities as Spider-Man before his friendship. However soon he will meet a group of heroes that will probably help him get his friend back.

**End of Default chapter**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter had nothing to do with Inuyasha. But it had something to do with the story. Please send some Reviews. I promise the next chapter will have Inuyasha.**


	2. Feudal Era VS New York p1

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man game**. **By the way just to let you know I love Spider-Man he's my favorite comic hero. So if I do something to upset you Spidey fans I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Same go to you Inuyasha fans.**

**Summery: Inuyasha and the gang gets transported to Queens. But guess who follows them. On another note Venom is back and looking for a fight.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 1: Feudal Era V.S New York**

**Part 1: Spidey has visitors**

In Feudal Japan Kagome a teenager from the present was arguing with Inuyasha a half human half dog-demon again.

"Come on Inuyasha I'm only going to be gone for three days." Kagome said.

"What about Naraku and the Shikon Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"They can wait. Besides I have a huge test tomorrow." Kagome said.

"So what? Naraku and the Sacred Jewel Shards are more important wrench!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome stomped to the Bone Eaters Well, "Inuyasha!" Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha knew what she was about to do, "No wait Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

It was to late, "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's face smacked the ground, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha's face smacked the ground many times, "You're such a jerk!" Kagome shouted as she fell down the well.

--

Elsewhere in Naraku's castle. Naraku was planning a way to kill Inuyasha once again.

"This time Inuyasha will die." Naraku said in an evil voice. He then spoke in a language that sounded long dead and a portal open right in front of him.

Kagura was standing behind the door wondering what Naraku was planning.

"Kagura. I suppose you want to know what I'm planning." Naraku said as Kagura was shocked that he knew she was there, "I'm planning to go to a place in the future called Queens and New York City. From what I was told there are beings there with amazing powers to demolish Inuyasha and have no demonic aura." Naraku explained.

"_Which mean Inuyasha can't use the Backlash Wave!_" Kagura thought.

Then Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna went in the portal.

--

Spider-Man was doing his late night patrol when a bright light was coming out of Time Square, "WOE! Now there's something you never see every day." Spider-Man said as he webbed swings to Time Square.

--

Elsewhere Eddie was walking down the street when he saw the bright light coming out of Time Square too, "Parker," said Eddie as he ran to the bright light as he was turning into Venom.

--

In Time Square Naraku and his two incarnations came through the bright light.

"So this is the future." said Naraku.

Everyone in Time Square was running and screaming.

--

When Spider-Man came he saw a man with black hair, red eyes, two spikes on his back, three dragon tails, and an eye on his chest and both of his hands. A woman with brown hair with two feathers in it, and had a fan and a pale girl with white hair and had a mirror.

"WOW! Out of all the freaks I ever met, you people are the freakiest." Spider-Man said.

"Well, well you're one of the men I have been seeking." Naraku said.

"Are you talking about me helping you ruling the world or something like that?" Spider-Man said sounding interested when Naraku nodded his head, "Then I have two words for you. Not interested." Spider-Man said. This made Naraku angry, "My job is to keep people like you from hurting others." Spider-Man explained.

"Well then perish!" Naraku shouted.

Spider-Man knew what to do. He tried to web them but the pale girl pulled her mirror up and the webs went in the mirror. Then his webs shot right back at him causing his webs to tie his arms up.

"Well this is embarrassing," said Spider-Man.

Naraku extended his claws and tried to strike at Spider-Man. Luckily Spider-Man's legs were free so he could dodge Naraku's attack. "Okay I can assume you guys are not with the X-Men." said Spider-man. Then Naraku's claws came right back at Spider-Man but he dodged them. Naraku did the same thing over and over again.

Kagura took out her fan and shouted, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Just then three tornados came right at Spider-Man. But Spidey easily dodged all three of them, "Please can you do better then that?" He said as he freed himself from his own webs, "You know I was just going easy on you." saying as he tore off the last web, "But now I can see you need good fashion can of whoop as…"

Spidey was interrupted by another attack by Naraku's claws and was still unable to hit him. Then Naraku looked at the corner of his eye, "_Well, well this will be interesting._" He thought as Spidey came in for the attack. But when he did Naraku and his two incarnations disappeared without a trace. Spider-Man looked around for them but found nothing.

"Uh where did they go? I hate it when this happen. Because every time this happens something even worse happens three seconds late…" Spidey said when a car came flying at him but he easily dodged it with a back flip. As the car hit the ground and stopped rolling on the ground Spidey look a little worried, "There's only one person I know that can throw a car like that." He said as he turned around and out of nowhere Venom jumped right in front of him, "Eddie!"

"Parker." was all Venom could say at that point.

Unnoticed to both of them Naraku and his incarnations were watching the entire thing, "_Most interesting indeed._"

"Now Parker, die!" Venom shouted as the fight began.

Their fight began with both of them charging at each other. Venom took two punches to the face but he came back with a punch and threw Spidey at a building. The Wall-Crawler easily grabbed the side of the building. Venom got angry and jumped on the wall.

"Eddie please stop." said Spider-Man.

"You lied to me. You betrayed ME!" Venom said as he made his tentacles that came out of his back get a firm grip on the building.

They started fighting on the side of the building. Spidey put on a great fight. He was trying to knock Venom off the wall but he kept his grip. Venom got annoyed and grabbed Spidey and threw him off. Spider-Man hit the ground hard and slowly got up. Venom was anxious to finish this and jumped down to kill him. When Spidey got up, he and Venom had a standoff.

"Okay Eddie if that's how you want it. Bring it on." said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man and Venom then charged at each other again. But Venom jumped at Spidey luckily he knew what to do. He quickly layed down and when Venom came close enough Spidey quickly kicked up hitting Venom's chest. When the Weblinger caught his breath he threw Venom at the car behind him. After Venom was slammed into the car Spidey got up and charged at Venom who was almost up.

"Sorry I have to do this Eddie but…" Spider-Man said but was interrupted by Venom.

Venom hit Spider-Man when he was charging him. Then Venom extended his arm and grabbed Spidey and slammed him at a building and then a car. Spidey tried to break free but Venom tightened his grip. He slammed Spider-Man on the car again and then threw him across the street causing him to black out. Venom stood over the unconscious Spider-Man. Venom was about to finish the job when a bright light was coming out from somewhere across the bridge. He looked at the light and Spider-Man and back at the light and Spider-Man again.

"I'll deal with you later." said Venom as he ran to the bright light.

--

In the shadows Naraku and his incarnations saw everything even the other portal coming out of nowhere. Kagura looked worried but Naraku smirked.

"What are you so happy about Naraku do you know what this means?" Kagura said angrily.

"Of course I do." said Naraku

"Then you know that if Inuyasha finds it, he can come here and ruin everything!" Kagura shouted.

"Who said I didn't want that?" Naraku said as he walked off.

Kagura did nothing but stared at him, "_What is he up to?_" she thought.

"Besides," Naraku started, "If Inuyasha and his friends come here they will have to face that black creature." he said as his attention went to Spider-Man. "And as for the red and blue Spider-Warrior, I bet there are many who are willing to do anything to get their hand on him." he said and turned his back on Spider-Man.

"But how do known that Inuyasha and friend will be able to find the portal?" Kagura said still confused of Naraku's plans.

"Lets just say I left them some bate they wont be able to resist." was all the information he gave her. "Now let's go and find warriors that will want to work with us." he said as he and his incarnations left.

**End of part 1**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I had a lot of problems like writers block, unable to type anything, and this is so long. Seriously had to cut this chapter into three part to make it. Next part there will be an Inuyasha battle. Who is he going to fight I'm not telling, so read it.**


	3. Feudal Era VS New York p2

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man game**. **By the way just to let you know I love Spider-Man he's my favorite comic hero. So if I do something to upset you Spidey fans I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Same go to you Inuyasha fans.**

**Summery: Inuyasha and the gang gets transported to Queens. But guess who follows them. On another note Venom is back and looking for a fight.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 1: Feudal Era V.S New York**

**Part 2: Passage Though Time**

Back in Feudal Japan Kagome had come back from her time and come out of the Bone Eaters Well.

"Kagome your back." Shippo said proudly as he ran up to Kagome.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome said.

"Took you long enough Kagome." Inuyasha said angrily.

"I came back as soon as I could." said Kagome.

"Soon isn't good enough. Naraku already has most of the shards of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha said very annoyed.

"I told you I'd be gone for a while, stop making such a big deal about it!" Kagome shouted.

"Whatever!" said Inuyasha as he turned around, "Stupid girl has no since of priority."

That made Kagome angry, "Inuyasha sit!"

Then Inuyasha smacked face into the ground and when he got up he was angry, "Kagome, What the hell did you do that for?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as Inuyasha smacked the ground again. Kagome walked away leaving Inuyasha in the ground.

--

Back in Kaede's village Miroku a perverted monk, Sango a demon slayer, and Kirara Sango's two-tailed demon cat were inside Kaede's hut as they were greeted by Kagome.

"Kagome!" Miroku said

"Kagome your back!" Sango said.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late I was busy making lunch." Kagome said as she unpacked and gave the food to her.

"Splendid Kagome this food is amazing." Miroku said while he was eating.

All of a sudden Inuyasha came in with a big bruise on his face, "What happen to you? I never seen your face so bruised up before." said Sango then Inuyasha got mad and punched Miroku on the head.

"Hey why did you take it out on me?" asked Miroku.

"Well why not?" said Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha stop fighting for once." said Kagome.

Unfortunately the fight lasted for hours but luckily they got out on the road before noon (Don't ask me how). But Inuyasha and Kagome were still fighting.

"Inuyasha I said I was sorry, can you just drop it?" said Kagome.

"Yeah right like I'll buy that." Inuyasha said as Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo where straying a little behind.

"Shouldn't we break this up?" asked Sango.

"I think we should stay out of this, just to be safe" said Miroku.

"Why couldn't you let me have something to eat before we left?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because you would have eaten all of the noodles we had." Kagome answered, "Clearly you're over reacting about this just like everything else."

Hearing that made Inuyasha even madder (which I know seems impossible right now). "I do not over react to everything else!"

"Yes you do!" Kagome said. "You're over reacting right now."

"Oh yeah well…" Inuyasha said but smelled something in the air, something that made his blood boil. Kagome surly noticed this.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked a little worried. It didn't take the half dog demon long to answer.

"That scent... it can't be." he said before he ran off to where the smell was at. The gang noticed him heading off so they followed. Sango quickly got into her demon slaying outfit while her demon cat Kirara caught fire and transformed from a little house cat into a huge saber-tooth cat. When that was done Sango got on Kirara's back to fly over to Inuyasha. Miroku made haze and ran as fast as he could with Shippo on his shoulder. Kagome got on her bike and peddled as fast as she could. All of them were eager to catch up with Inuyasha. However Inuyasha kept the lead, he didn't even care if they kept up or not he only had one thing going through his mind. _"Damnit why is he here, what does he want?"_That all that went through his mind. When he found the source of the scent his blood boiled even more. "NARAKU!" When the other got there they all saw the same thing he saw, Naraku. Yes Naraku the one person that caused this group so much misery and pain. 50 years ago it was Naraku that tricked Inuyasha into betraying the woman he loved. It was Naraku who placed the curse of the Wind Tunnel in the hand of Miroku's grandfather which passed down to him which can suck in anything near it. Someday the tunnel will also suck Miroku inside his own hand. It was even Naraku that slaughtered Sango's entire village and he told her that it was Inuyasha who did it in ticking her to kill him, but luckily Inuyasha and the gang showed her Naraku's true colors. Despite their hatred for him they can tell there was something wrong with this picture. Naraku would only pick a fight with someone for two reasons which are: if the fight was a decoy or if he knew his opponent didn't stand a chance. Other then that he was a coward who would runaway when there was the slightest show of defeat. But still the gang got prepared for what ever was going to happen. Inuyasha had a hold of the Tetsusaiga a sword made by the fang of father that has great power and when it's used it turns into a giant fang. Kagome had her bow at her hand and aimed an arrow at him. Miroku took out some of his Sacred Sutras. Sango grabbed hold of her Hiraikotsu which was a giant boomerang made from the bones of other demons. Shippo on the other hand decided to hide behind Kirara for safety.

"Well, well Inuyasha." Naraku said as if expecting him. "It took you longer to get here then I expected." he said trying to make Inuyasha angry.

"At least I don't hide like some coward." Inuyasha said when he took out his sword, "Have you come here to die?" he said as his sword was completely transformed.

Naraku just smirked. "On the contrary Inuyasha." he said as he extended his claws. "I'm here to watch you die."

At that point Inuyasha was compelled to kill Naraku. "Over my dead body!" he said as he ran up to Naraku. Inuyasha jumped into the air so he could perform a killing blow, but Naraku blocked it with his claws.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Naraku said in a very pleasant voice. "I thought if I come out into the open you'd be more determined to kill me. Guess I was wrong." Then Naraku pushed Inuyasha away and tried to stab him with his claws. Luckily Inuyasha got out of the way before they could make contact.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said trying to get his attention. "Be careful we don't know what Naraku is planning."

"You think I didn't know that?" Inuyasha said preparing to attack again. "Now prepare to die Naraku!"

Inuyasha ran to Naraku so he could attack him again. When he made another attempt to strike Naraku again, but this time his attack was blocked by a barrier. Naraku attacked Inuyasha again. Inuyasha tried his best to dodge and block Naraku's claws. Unfortunately one of his claws went into Inuyasha's shoulder. Soon after Naraku's gathered all of his other claws so he could get ready to kill Inuyasha until.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" shouted a voice when a giant boomerang came flying through the air cutting all of the claws even the one in Inuyasha's shoulder. When all of the claws where cut off the boomerang went back to the one that threw it which was Sango.

"It's time we lend Inuyasha a hand." Miroku said as he and Sango rushed to help Inuyasha.

The claws that were cut off of Naraku quickly reattached back on his hand. Then when all the claws were all reattached he started attacking Miroku and Sango. Sango blocked the attack with her Hiraikotsu while Miroku used his staff. Naraku retracted his claws and made another attempt for an attack, but this time Miroku and Sango decided to take the offensive. When the claws came at them they dodged them and cut the claws off. The only problem was that Naraku's claws reattached as quickly as they were cut off. Naraku started attacking again and Miroku and Sango countered it again. They did this three time until Sango saw that it was pointless to keep attacking only Naraku's claws.

"Miroku we're not doing any harm in doing this." she said still countering Naraku's attacks. "We must attack Naraku at the source."

"Yes I agree." said Miroku as he took out his Sutras and shouted, "SACRED SUTRAS!" and threw them at Naraku.

Sango brought up her boomerang and shouted, "HIRAIKOTSU!" as she threw it at Naraku.

When they threw their weapons Naraku acted quicker then they expected. He used his claws to cut the Sutras like they were nothing. As for the Hiraikotsu instead of letting it hit the barrier he blocked it with one of his claws. Then he threw it and it almost hit Miroku and Sango. The giant boomerang barely missed them but it was close enough to nock them down. At that time Shippo knew it was his turn to act.

"FOX FIRE!" he shouted trying to use his greatest attack until he saw Naraku preparing to attack him. When he realized this Shippo ran screaming behind Kirara. "Maybe you should take it over Kirara." And so she did.

She ran at Naraku hoping to strike him down. Naraku paid no concern about Kirara. Still he was annoyed with all the disturbance he was getting so he decided to bring her down. When Naraku attacked Kirara she went up into the air which made it easier to maneuver his attacks. Kirara attempted to strike Naraku. But each time she did Naraku attacked her with his claws to keep her from doing so. Suddenly she found an opening right on the back of Naraku's shoulder, so she rushed down ready to pierce him with her saber like teeth.

Naraku saw this from the corner of his eye and smirked, "You fool!" he said. When Kirara was close enough the spikes on his back grew and wrapped around her. Not only was she trapped, but Naraku was also tightening his spikes as if trying to suffocate her. Naraku then saw Miroku and Sango finally trying to get up. In seeing this Naraku used his claws and wrapped them around their neck. He was strangling so hard that they had a hard time breathing. Naraku was giving no mercy on them at all. He even tried to grab Shippo and strangle him too. Suddenly an arrow went through the claw that tried to grab Shippo. Then another arrow went through the claws that held Miroku and Sango then the ones on Kirara. Naraku looked to find the one who shot those arrows until he noticed Kagome holding up her bow, he forgot all about her. "Impudent wrench."

Kagome grabbed another arrow and aimed it at Naraku. "Naraku you're going down." she said as she fired an arrow straight at him. The arrow almost hit him until it struck the barrier and botched right off of it. This gave Naraku time to reattach the claws Kagome blew off. After that Naraku sent all of his claws at Kagome trying to kill her once and for all. He was close in to killing her until someone came in time to stop it.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The one who shouted this attack was none other then Inuyasha, who was fully rested. He used his own claws to stop Naraku's from hurting. Kagome. When that was over he went to Kagome to ask her if she was okay, and she was. "Sorry to keep you waiting Naraku." he said as he got his Tetsusaiga back out and it transformed into a giant fang again. "But now that I'm fully rested I'm ready to take you on again." Inuyasha quickly got into fighting position.

Naraku was reattaching his claws again and he was annoyed. "I am really tired of all these disturbances." he said getting ready to attack. He immediately attacked Inuyasha hoping to kill him and Kagome.

"Yeah well get used to it." said Inuyasha as he lifted his sword up into the air and shouted, "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha then struck the sword right into the ground. When he did three surges of energy appeared and cut through the ground like paper and cut Naraku's claws into pieces. The Wind Scare stopped when it hit the barrier. "Kagome can you sense any jewel shards on Naraku?" he asked as he was prepared for another attack by Naraku.

"Just a sec." Kagome answered trying to find any jewel shards at all. She couldn't at first but all of a sudden, "Inuyasha there are sacred jewel shards on Naraku's chest." she informed him. Still there was something wrong and Kagome knew it. "_Why could I only sense the jewel now?"_ she thought, but it passed as soon as it came.

"Alright." Inuyasha started preparing to attack. "Now we can take him out and take his jewel shards." he finished very confident.

"But Inuyasha." said Kagome trying to remind him about the barrier.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha assured her, "I'll use my Tetsusaiga to break his barrier, and then we combine the Wind Scar with your arrows." he seemed confident about all of this so Kagome agreed with it. When Inuyasha saw this his sword turned red as he ran at Naraku ready to strike. He hit the barrier with the sword and it broke into it. When Naraku noticed his barrier was gone the spines on his chest extended to push Inuyasha away. "Kagome shoot him now!" he said to her.

"Okay." said Kagome as she shot her arrow at Naraku. Now it was up to Inuyasha to do his part.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha started while he was lifting up his sword. "You're finally going to pay for what you done to us." he finished while he stuck the sword into the ground and shouted, "WIND SCAR!" then three other surges of energy ripped through the ground.

As the arrow and the Wind Scar came at Naraku there seemed to be no reaction from Naraku. He didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't even care he would die. When the arrow and Wind Scar were just about to hit him all he did was smile. Then the arrow went through his chest and the Wind Scar cut through his entire body. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara watched as Naraku was being ripped apart in front of their eye. When the Wind Scar disappeared the gang saw bits of body parts falling on the ground.

"We did it." said Inuyasha. He thought Naraku was finally dead. That is until he saw a piece of wood shaped like a man with hair around it falling with the carcass. _"It can't be!"_Inuyasha thought as he gripped his sword tighter with anger.

Miroku stood and noticed the piece of wood. "It was just a demon puppet." he said while rubbing his neck after being strangled in the battle.

"Which means the entire thing was a diversion." Sango said while rubbing her neck like Miroku. "But what purpose was it this time?"

Inuyasha tried his best to cool down as he had his sword change back, and put it back in it's sheath. "Kagome do you sense the jewel shards anymore?" he asked hoping it was still there.

Kagome looked around but she couldn't sense any jewels at all. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't sense it anymore." she answered him.

Inuyasha responded by slamming his hand in the ground. "Damnit!" he shouted. _"I can't believe I fell for his trick again."_ he thought trying to calm down again. But that didn't last long.

"Oh Inuyasha you idiot." said Shippo running at Inuyasha. "I can't believe you were so stupid to have us fight the fake instead the real thing. Couldn't you tell the difference?"

Inuyasha answered him with a punch on the head. "You mind rephrasing that?"

The gang still tried to figure out this whole mess. Apparently Naraku led them here for some reason but what? Little did they know the answer they were looking for would appear right in front of them. All of a sudden a bright light shinned in their eyes. Then the light opened into a portal. Everyone just watched it without saying a word.

"What the hell is that?" asked Inuyasha still looking straight at it.

"I don't know." answered Miroku who was also unable to take his eyes off of it. "I've never seen such magic in my life."

"Do you think this is Naraku's doing?" Sango asked also looking at the portal.

"Of course this is Naraku's doing!" Inuyasha shouted, "Why else would this appear right where we defeated Naraku's puppet?"

While Inuyasha was yelling his mouth off Kagome noticed something about the portal. "Inuyasha there are sacred jewel shards in that thing." she said. Inuyasha finally looked away from the portal to Kagome. "I think they are the ones Naraku has."

At that time Inuyasha made up his mind about the portal and walked towards it. "If that's true then I'm going in there."

"But Inuyasha you don't even know what that thing is." said Shippo.

"As long as that thing can send me to Naraku then I don't care." Inuyasha said as he walked to the portal and jumped right in it.

"We better follow him before he causes more trouble." Miroku said.

One by one the entire group went through the portal until Shippo was the only one left. "Okay." he said, "I'm just a kid why do I have to go?" he asked then he noticed the portal was closing. "Hey wait for me." Shippo then ran through the portal.

--

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse a group of thugs were working on natural gang stuff. You know planning a robbery, working on selling weapons, and counting the money they stole. You know the usual. The thugs thought this would be a normal day, but they were wrong.

"Man we're really making some good money this week." said one of the thugs who was counting the money he had.

"Yeah and after we sell these weapons we'll be richer then the kingpin." said another thug. "The best part is that this place is that this is completely abandoned, no one can find us here."

"Is that so?" said a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" one of the thugs asked.

All of the thugs grabbed their weapons and aimed them at the corner the voice came from. Out of the darkness came Naraku and his incarnations. The thugs held on to their weapons ready for anything.

"What do you want mutant?" said one of the thugs.

"I simply heard that this place is a great hide out for people being hunted." Naraku said giving a sinister grin. "So I thought I could hide here for the time being."

"Well you thought wrong!" said a thug.

"Yeah we don't like your kind mutant." said another thug.

Naraku ignored that last part seeing that he had no idea what it meant. He put his hands behind his back secretly extending his claws. "Fine you have all sealed your fate." he said as he extended his claws and had them go through the thugs. Then he retracted his claws and letting the thugs fall to their death. Naraku walked over the dead thugs moving deeper into the warehouse.

--

Back in Queens Inuyasha and the gang came through the portal. When they got up they were completely stunned. Never before have they seen such a sight (except Inuyasha and Kagome): buildings that reached to the sky, lights that make night look like day, and machines that transported people from one place to another.

"What is this place?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know." said Sango amazed at what she saw. "But it looks amazing."

"This place looks like Kagome's time." answered Inuyasha and turned to Kagome. "Do you know were we are Kagome? Causes this places doesn't look like Tokyo."

Kagome looked around to see if she could recognize where she was. "I don't know. I never seen this place before."

Suddenly a newspaper hit Miroku's leg. "Maybe this can tell us where we are." he grabbed the paper and tried to read it, but there was a problem. "I can't read this type of writing." it was true, he couldn't read it since he had no experience in the English language.

Kagome took the paper from him. Luckily she studied English from school. But going off to the Feudal Era all the time made her a little rusty. "I think it says that we're in some place called Queens, New York." she said reading the paper.

"Is this Queens, New York anywhere near Tokyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think so Inuyasha." she answered. " If I remember New York is somewhere in America, which is a content on the other side of the Pacific ocean."

"So we're not just in another time, but another content?" asked Shippo.

"Who cares were we are?" started Inuyasha. "If Naraku's here then that makes my day much better."

"But how can we find him Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "This place is so big. He could be anywhere."

"It won't be that hard." Inuyasha answered looking at the city. "Any trouble we find here will lead us right to him. When we find him I'll kill him myself." he said as he started walking though Queens to New York City.

**End of part 2**

**A/N: How did you like that looks like Naraku is causing some trouble already. Anyway there's going to be another battle in the next part stick around.**


	4. Feudal Era VS New York p3

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man game. By the way just to let you know I love Spider-Man he's my favorite comic hero. So if I do something to upset you Spidey fans I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Same go to you Inuyasha fans.**

**Summery: Inuyasha and the gang gets transported to Queens. But guess who follows them. On another note Venom is back and looking for a fight.**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 1: Feudal Era V.S New York**

**Part 3: The Welcoming Committee**

Back at the warehouse a big time criminal was making some deals on the phone. "I don't care if you don't have enough money. These are highly advanced weapons we're talking about here, so you are going to have to pay big or I'll…" the phone just went dead. "Hey Max can you hand me my charger?" there was no answer. "Max did you hear me? Where are you?"

"There is no one by that name here." said a voice in the shadows.

"What?" the criminal said taking out a gun. "Who are you? I know your there."

From the shadows Naraku came. "I am Naraku." he answered the criminal. "I need some insight on this place, and I'm afraid to say that I need your help." he said walking over to him.

"To hell with that." said the criminal. "I'd be damned if I help a mutant like you."

After hearing that remark the spines on Naraku's back extended, and bended them into the shape of spider legs. He used them to stab into the criminal's shoulders. Then Naraku pulled the criminal close enough to where they were inches away from each other. When the criminal was close enough Naraku extended one of his claws, and put it to the criminal's neck. "Now let's try this again. I'm going to ask you some questions, and if you answer them wrong then I'll kill you." the criminal agreed to what he said. "Now I'm looking for beings with great powers to help me. I was wondering if you know where I can find one?" he said while putting pressure on his claw on the criminal's throat. "I'm waiting." he said pressuring his claw even more.

"Okay, okay!" said the criminal. "I know this one guy. I've been working with him for awhile now." he finished trying to breath from being choked.

"Is he strong?" asked Naraku.

The criminal tried his best to answer. "Yes of course. The last I heard he almost defeated Spider-Man."

Naraku decided to put less pressure on his claw. "Where can I find him?"

"Shit man I'm suppose to meet him here ten minutes before midnight." the criminal answered. "Alright I answered your questions now let me go, please."

Naraku gave a smirk. "Fine, for your usefulness I will not kill you." Naraku let the criminal go and started to walk off. "Kagura take care of him."

"Wait you said you wouldn't…" the criminal tried to say.

He was cut off literally by one of Kagura's Dance of Blades attack. This killed the criminal instantly. Naraku simply looked back at the criminal's mangled corpse. "I only said I wouldn't kill you." he said with a smirk and walked off.

--

Inuyasha and the gang were still walking through Queens looking for any trace of Naraku. It wasn't easy though. Everywhere they went they were being stared at by everyone. It wasn't that hard to figure out I mean look. Here is this group of people walking around Queens in strange looking cloths, and they had weapons with them what's not to stare at? Everyone expressly stared at Inuyasha and Shippo thinking they were mutants. At times they would accidentally get in the way of moving cars. Of course they would get out of the way just in time having the driver cures at them.

"This place seems a little dangerous." said Miroku. "I'm surprise you can live in a place like this Kagome."

"Yeah well you learn to love it." answered Kagome.

"Can you guys stop talking and focus?" said Inuyasha. "We have to find Naraku before he causes a lot of trouble."

"Inuyasha's right." said Sango. "Since no one here ever met Naraku they will be unprepared if he attacks."

"Not to mention Naraku's game of deception." It was Miroku's turn to speak from there. "He might turn the whole city against us." he said.

Inuyasha turned around to face the group to say. "That's why we shouldn't lag and hurry up." he turned to start walking again. Then Inuyasha heard something coming at them. He turned to see a car flying at them. "Kagome look out!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Kirara transformed to help Miroku, Sango, and Shippo out of the way as well. Luckily everyone got out of the way just in time before the car hit them. Inuyasha and Kagome landed on the top of a fire escape. Inuyasha looked around to see who threw that, and he saw a black creature with a large white spider-mark on his chest to his back. We all know him as Venom.

"What is that thing?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know." answered Inuyasha. "But I bet it works for Naraku."

Venom jumped at Inuyasha and Kagome to attack them. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way, but he had no time to move. Venom tackled Inuyasha hard enough to send them to the roof of the building. Inuyasha was slammed into the roof while being strangled by Venom. Inuyasha broke free and struck back with a strong punch to the face. Venom tried to hit Inuyasha for that, but Inuyasha dodged it and used his claws to cut Venom's arm. Venom roared in pain and punched Inuyasha in the stomach and then the face. After that Venom used his tentacles to pin Inuyasha to the roof. With Inuyasha pinned to the roof Venom examined him. At fist he saw nothing but an ordinary mutant who he was going to finish off.

"Hold it right there." said a voice from behind.

Venom turned around with Inuyasha still pinned to the roof. He saw that the voice came from Kagome who was aiming a arrow at him. He also saw that Inuyasha's other friends ready to attack. Venom simply made aloud roar to try to intimidate them. He turned to Inuyasha again to finish what he started.

"Oh no you don't." said Inuyasha. He used his claws to stab the palm of his hand and shouted. "BLADES OF BLOOD." then about a dozen red colored blades flew out of Inuyasha's blood stained claws cutting through Venom. This caused Venom to roar in pain and let Inuyasha go. Inuyasha ran to the others with his hand to his sword. "Okay now I have some questions to ask you. First of all who are you? Second do you work for Naraku?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled out and transformed his sword waiting for an answer.

Venom on the other hand looked at the large cuts in his suit left by Inuyasha's Blades of Blood attack. In seconds the suit regenerated it self as if nothing happened. Inuyasha and the gang noticed this and thought he was one of Naraku's incarnations. "Call me… Venom." he answered Inuyasha's first question. "And I need no one!" he shouted and pounced at Inuyasha again. Fortunately Inuyasha was ready this time. Inuyasha jumped out of the way of Venom. Inuyasha then charged at Venom to use his sword to cut his head off. Venom dodged it and made three strong punches to Inuyasha. The others watched the battle in silence and worry. They all thought the same thing, what ever this thing was if it was able to easily give Inuyasha a beat down then they were in trouble.

Venom was about to give Inuyasha a serious blow to the head, but when he did Inuyasha blocked it with his sword. "It's time for you to taste my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha then cut Venom's arm that he blocked. The force that Inuyasha gave pushed Venom around, and Inuyasha made a strike on his back. Venom turned facing Inuyasha to give him a fierce roar. Inuyasha didn't care, so he came at Venom about to strike him in a way that could slice him in half. When he did Venom blocked it with is arms and wrapped tentacles around Inuyasha's wrist and neck. Inuyasha was slowly being strangled to death. Then he broke his wrist free and struck Venom across the chest with his sword and slammed it hard into his shoulder. "How'd you like that?" he asked. Just like last time the cuts in Venom regenerated. As for the cut on the shoulder with the sword still in, it regenerated over the sword. Inuyasha tried to take his sword out of Venom's shoulder but it was stuck in there tight. Venom then punched Inuyasha hard enough to have him flying to the other side of the roof. The Tetsusaiga reverted back in Venom's shoulder as he took it out and threw it farther from where Inuyasha was. Then a dozen tentacles came from Venom and wrapped around Inuyasha about to squeeze the life out of him.

"Looks like Inuyasha may need some help." said Miroku as he jumped from Kirara and cut through Venom's tentacles with his staff to release Inuyasha.

"Thanks for the help Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I have a plan." said Miroku. "I'll distract this thing while you get the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha gave a snort to that. "Forget it. I can handle this thing without my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said charging at Venom with everything he's got. "IRON REAVER!" he shouted ready to slice Venom with his claws. Before he did Venom interrupted the attack by launching three tentacles from his chest repelling Inuyasha back. Miroku tried to help by throwing his Sacred Sutras, but they had no affect on Venom. Venom turned his attention to Miroku, and launched tentacles to grab him and slammed him against the ledge. When Inuyasha got up he notice he was only inches away from the Tetsusaiga, so he took it and ran to Miroku. Inuyasha transformed his sword and cut off the tentacles that had hold of Miroku. "Miroku are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked as Miroku was getting up.

"Of course." answered Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku then charged at Venom head on. They both jumped in the air, Inuyasha lifting his sword while Miroku lifted his staff. Both were trying to strike Venom down at once. They were almost close enough to strike him, but Venom grabbed their weapons before they hit him. Venom then threw them into the air and then grabbed them in midair with his tentacles. When he had them in his grasp he slammed them on the roof of the building. Venom gave aloud roar and then threw Inuyasha and Miroku away from him. Venom walked over to them to end it.

"You're not going to hurt my friends." said a voice from behind Venom. Venom turned around to see Sango jumping off Kirara. She took her giant boomerang and slammed it into Venom's back. Venom roared in pain which made Sango believe she caused some reel damage. Venom looked at Sango then launched his tentacles from his back which almost threw her off the building. Luckily she had a hold of the building, but she was losing her grip.

"Sango!" shouted Miroku as he ran to Sango. Venom notice this so he took his tentacle and launched it at Miroku. Venom's tentacle was about to hit Miroku until Inuyasha jumped in and caught it with his bare hands.

"Why don't you stop worrying about them, and worry about yourself?" said Inuyasha rushing in at Venom. Inuyasha was still trying to hit Venom with his sword however Venom dodged every blow. Venom gave Inuyasha a punch in the gut and pushed him aside. Inuyasha as you know never gives up without a fight, or at all for that matter. Inuyasha got up and charged at Venom again for another round.

On a side note Miroku just pulled Sango from falling off the building. "Sango are you okay?" he asked when she was back on the roof.

"Yes Miroku thanks for…" she said until she noticed that Miroku was stroking her butt as usual. Also as usual she responded with a slap on the face. "This hardly the time or place pervert!" said angrily.

"Oh Sango I was just being kind in making sure you weren't harmed in any way." Miroku tried to assure her while showing a mark where he was slapped.

"Thanks but no thanks you lectures monk." said Sango.

As for Inuyasha, he was still trying to fend off Venom. What good that was doing considering Venom's suit kept regenerating after every attack Inuyasha gave. "Can you guys shut up and help me?" at that time Inuyasha said that Venom took out dozens of tentacles, and wrapped them around Inuyasha. Instead of squeezing the life out of him like last time. Venom was pulling Inuyasha towards him, he was planning to suck Inuyasha's life energy to strengthen his own. Inuyasha tried his best to break free, but even if he cut off one tentacle two more would take it's place. Inuyasha was almost close enough to get his life energy absorbed until Miroku jumped in and cut though some of Venom's tentacles. Sango threw her giant boomerang which cut through the rest of them. When Inuyasha was set free Sango threw her boomerang again to hit Venom. However Venom caught it before it hit him, so he threw it the boomerang back at her. Sango didn't have time to react, the boomerang hit her hard enough to make her to black out. Venom walked over to Sango to suck her life energy instead. Miroku ran in to protect her, but when he was about to strike Venom countered it with a punch to the stomach and a strong blow to the head. With Miroku and Sango out cold Kirara had to step in. She flew down to tackle Venom but missed. She tried the same thing again, but this time Venom caught her in midair. Then Venom grabbed Kirara by the neck and slammed he on the roof. After that Venom threw Kirara to where Miroku and Sango were as she also transformed back. Inuyasha finally recovered from almost being absorbed and started to run over to Venom. "How about you heal from this. WIND…" before he could use the Wind Scar Venom extended his arm and grabbed Inuyasha around the neck. Venom then threw Inuyasha against then ledge. He was going to throw Inuyasha off the building.

"FOX FIRE!" shouted a voice, and just like that Venom was engulf on blue fire. Venom was roaring in pain of the fire as it was all over him. Venom eventually got the fire off of him and saw it was Shippo who set him on fire. When Shippo found out Venom noticed him he ran off trying to get as far from Venom as possible.

Venom launched one tentacle at Shippo. The tentacle wrapped around Shippo and Venom pulled him closer and closer. No matter how much Shippo tried to escape he was no match for the power of Venom. When Shippo was in arm reach Venom grabbed him up to where they made eye contact. "You little pest." he said forming a fist ready to hit him.

"Stop!" said a voice from behind. Venom turned to see that it came from Kagome who was pointing an arrow at him again. "Put him down now!" she said. Instead of putting Shippo down Venom threw him to where Inuyasha was. "Now tell me why are you attacking us? Is it because Naraku sent you?" she asked not putting the arrow down.

"I told you I need no one." answered Venom.

"Then why are you attacking us?" she asked again.

"It's nothing personal." answered Venom. "It's just that I left something important to come here, and I thought I could have some fun while I'm here." he finished and ran at Kagome to attack her. When he did Kagome shot him with her arrow. It seemed to work at first. It hit him in the chest and caused him to fall over. However that was short lived, for Venom got up laughing as he took the arrow out. "An arrow?" he said. "Out of all of them you can't do any better then an arrow?" he said as he broke the arrow in half.

Venom launched another tentacle at Kagome, but before it hit her Inuyasha jumped in and blocked it with his sword. "Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha said as he cut the tentacle off. "Now as I was saying. WIND SCAR!" he said. The Wind Scar came at Venom and hit him dead on. The force of it almost pushed Venom off the building, but he landed where he was half way from falling off. Venom seemed to be unconscious, so Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to him. "Teaches that thing to mess with me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked close at Venom and noticed something. "Inuyasha I think there someone in there." she said.

Inuyasha looked and saw a shirt and jacket sticking out of where the cuts left by the Wind Scar were. "Yeah so what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Maybe we should help me." answered Kagome.

"Fine." said Inuyasha as he picked up his sword.

Inuyasha was planning to cut open the suit. When he was just about to do it, the cuts left by the Wind Scar regenerated. Inuyasha was going to warn Kagome until three tentacles came out of Venom's chest and pushed Inuyasha back. Venom got up and gave a huge roar. "You should've finished me off when you had the chance!" he said. Inuyasha charged at Venom again by striking him with his sword. Venom dodged Inuyasha's sword and gave two punches to the chest and the face. Venom grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and threw him at Kagome. When Inuyasha hit Kagome they both tumbled along the roof as Venom laughed. "I'm invincible!" he shouted. Venom walked to a near by gargoyle and picked it up. He lifted it over his head as if he was about to throw it. "Now this ends!" he said. Venom lifted the gargoyle higher ready to throw it at Inuyasha and Kagome.

When he was about to the gargoyle just exploded. Inuyasha and Kagome looked in awed. The explosion caused Venom to be pushed to his knees. "Hello Eddie." said a voice from behind. Venom turned around to see a bald darkish man standing. The guy had a trench coat with a badge, he wore an eye patch, and he had a laser cannon. The man's name was Nick Fury head of S.H.I.E.L.D. "You know we have to stop meeting like this."

Venom growled at him. "YOU!" he said as he ran to Nick Fury. Venom was close enough to attack until Fury shot him with the cannon. This caused Venom to be thrown to the other side of the roof.

Fury walked over to Venom. "Don't make me hurt you Eddie. Because I will." he said as he charged the cannon.

Venom got up and noticed Inuyasha's friends were waking up. "We'll finish this later." he said as he ran straight off the building. When he was falling off the building Venom shot out a tentacle to catch a near by flag pole and swung off it. Venom landed in an ally way and slowly took the suit off becoming Eddie again. "The next time we meet I'll be the only one standing." he said walking off.

--

Back at the roof Inuyasha's friends were waking up from the fight. Nick Fury walked over to the group. "Well that was quite a show. You guys are lucky I got here in time." said Fury as he put down the cannon.

Inuyasha took that as an insult. "You think we couldn't handle that thing on our own?" said Inuyasha.

"Well I thought you'd appreciate me for saving your life." said Fury.

"Inuyasha we should thank him for helping us." said Kagome.

"Kagome's right." said Miroku. "Since this man saved us we should repay him in some way."

"Why should I? He let that Venom creature escape." said Inuyasha. "And right when I had him right where I wanted him."

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing." said Fury making Inuyasha madder.

"Can we at least know who your are sir?" asked Sango.

"The name is Nick Fury." he said. "It's been a pleasure saving you this evening."

"Well Mr. Fury we're not from around here and…" Kagome tried to think of an explanation for Fury.

"I know where you came from." said Fury having Inuyasha and his friends attention. "You came from that bright light that happened a few blocks from here." all except Inuyasha were shocked that Fury knew that. They were going to ask how he knew, but he beat them to the punch. "When you work the line of job I do you see things."

"Well you see we were lured here by someone and we were wondering if…" Kagome tried to say but Fury cut her off.

"You were wondering if I seen anyone besides you?" asked Fury. Kagome nodded to him. "Sorry to say this but I haven't." hearing this disappointed them. "Wait now that I think of it. I saw another bright light before yours."

Hearing this caused Inuyasha to run up to Fury. "Where did this happen? Did someone come out of it?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Fury by the collar.

"Get off of me." said Fury as he pushed Inuyasha off of him. "I didn't see anyone. I wasn't in the area when it happened." he informed them while fixing his collar. "All I know is that it happened over there." he pointed to the city. "It came out of Time Square in the middle of the city. I don't know if the guy you're looking for is there but it's a good place to start."

"Thanks for the help Mr. Fury." said Kagome.

"No problem." Fury said walking to a stair case. "See ya."

"Wait where are you going?" asked Shippo.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." Fury answer as he stopped to look back at them. "Just don't get into much trouble while you're here." Fury walked to the stair case. Inuyasha took what he said as an insult. "By the way." he said stopping again. "Welcome to New York." he then started to walking down the stair case.

"The nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is?" Inuyasha said still feeling insulted by Furry.

"Well at least he told us where we might find Naraku." said Kagome.

"Whatever." was all Inuyasha could say to that.

"So what do we do now?" asked Shippo.

"What do you think?!" said Inuyasha. "We go to this Time Square place, and see if we can find any trace of Naraku."

So Inuyasha and his friends started their way towards Time Square. Hoping to find any leads to where Naraku was.

--

Back at Time Square Spider-Man was finally waking up from his fight with Venom. Spider-Man was rubbing every inch of his body. Since he felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks. "Oh man what hit me? Oh yeah Eddie." he said while getting up to stretch. After that he looked around and noticed Venom was gone, but that was not what was eating at him. "I can't believe Eddie is still mad at me for taking the suit. I thought he would forgive me by now."

Spidey then remember about Naraku and his incarnation and thought they were long gone.

"I don't know who those guys were." he said. "But I know that light was magic, and I know a dude who's an expert on magic."

Spider-Man then walked to a traffic light where there was a camera tied webs on it. Spider-Man shot out a web line at it and pulled the camera out of the web. He placed it up there to get some picture of himself fighting for the Daily Bugle. Spidey was scrolling through the pictures to find which ones were decent.

"Well these look kind of good." said Spidey still looking through the pictures. "Might have to keep out the ones where I'm losing, falling, and getting my ass kicked." he then found the picture of him getting his arms tied up by his own webs. "Definitely take out that one." he said while putting the camera away. "Well better get home and get these developed. Aunt May must be worried sick about me." he was starting to shoot out a web line until his ribs started to hurt. "Oh second thought I think I'll walk instead." Spidey then started limping the entire way back to his home in Queens.

--

Back at the warehouse the roof opened up and a man in a metal suit flew in. The metal man looked around and noticed the place was a little too quite. "Hello. Where is everyone?" he said. With no response the metal man opened up the wristbands in the form of laser guns. "I'm not fooling around here. Where is everyone? If you all fail to respond then I'll be forced to choose a more hostile approach." he lifted his wristbands up aiming at every direction.

"Oh don't worry about those weak fools." said a voice from the other side of the man.

The metal man turned to see none other then Naraku. "Who the hell are you, and what did you mean by that?" asked the metal man aiming his wristbands at Naraku.

"What I meant was that they're taking a nice long nap." answer Naraku.

The metal man knew exactly what he meant. "You bastard!" he shouted and started firing lasers out of his wristbands at Naraku.

Each of the shots that were fired bounced off Naraku's barrier. Naraku reached out his hand and extended all five of his claws. Naraku tried his claws around the metal man. After he tied the man Naraku buried his claws into the ground. The man couldn't move at all. "Now I have a proposition for you. You have two choices listen or die. Either way I won't mind." said Naraku. The metal man agreed to him. "I'm looking for strong beings to help me against some enemies of mine, and you're just the one I been looking for."

After that the metal man decided to speak. "What will I get out of this?" he asked still trying to get untied.

"As a gratitude for helping me I will help you." answered Naraku. "I can give you anything you want money, power, even revenge on an enemy of yours." that got the metal man's attention to that last part which was to Naraku's satisfaction. "Mainly revenge on somebody who dresses like a spider."

The metal man turned his head to Naraku. "Spider-Man!" he said. "That Wall-Crawler made a mockery out of me."

Naraku looked pleased and decided to untie the man. "So you help me kill my enemies, and I help you kill yours. Do we have a deal?" asked Naraku held out his hand to the mental man to shake on it.

Naraku's offer seemed too good to be true, but what other choice did he have. "Of course." he answered shaking Naraku's hand.

"Good." Naraku said. "But first we must find others who can help us. These enemies of mine are unlike any you faced in this time."

"I know just the people who can help." said the metal man "They are all also enemies of Spider-Man."

"Also good." said Naraku. "By the way I think we should introduce ourselves. I am Naraku." after saying that his two incarnations appeared. "And these are my incarnations Kagura and Kanna. Now you know our names tell me what you go by."

"Call me Beetle." he said

"Well Beetle come with me, so together we may start this new alliance of mine." said Naraku. Both him and Beetle walked far in the warehouse planning for their first strike.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well there you have it the first chapter you've waited for. The next chapter will have more Spider-Man villains. By the way if there are more characters from Marvel that you want to see then let me know**


	5. Friends or Foe p1

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man comic and game.**

**Summary**: **This is the moment you all have been waiting for. Inuyasha and Spidey meet for the first time, and it not a pleasant one. Also Naraku is now building up his new army.**

**Rating T**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 2: Friends or Foe**

**Part 1: Sight Seeing**

In the warehouse Naraku was talking to Beetle about his new alliance. "So are you sure these beings will work for me?" asked Naraku.

"Of course." answered Beetle. "Once they hear what their prize will be, then they'll be more then happy to follow you."

"Then tell me where can we find them." said Naraku looking pleased.

Beetle pressed a few buttons on his wristbands, and a virtual map appeared. "The first one is in a prison on Ryker's" Beetle said showing a prison on a small island off New York City. "The other one is in a highly guarded cell on the S.H.I.E.L.D hover carrier." he showed what looked be an aircraft carrier in the air. "The last one is being transported by sea to a prison where he can't do any harm." he then shows a military ship that was not far from the city. "We must break out the first two then go after the transport."

"This is all interesting." said Naraku who then faced Kagura. "Kagura go with him he might need your help." Kagura shrugged a little then decided to obey his order. Beetle prepared his jetpack to fly out until Naraku stopped him. "Beetle let me give you some advice. Don't fail me. I don't take kindly to failure."

Beetle then remembered something. "What about Spider-Man?" he asked "Once he finds out what's happening he'll try to stop us."

"Don't worry about him." answered Naraku. "You told me that he always helps out when people are in danger. Well I know someone that can endanger the live's of dozens of people at once." Naraku then smirked at his own plan. "Now go!"

Beetle then fired up his jetpack and flew out. Kagura took out a feather from her hair, and made it grow ten times as large then it was. She sat on the feather and flew out as well. When she did she met up with Beetle.

"I'll take Ryker's." said Beetle. "You go after the hover carrier."

"Fine." said Kagura.

They both flew off in different directions to go break out whoever they were breaking out. Naraku just sat in the warehouse. He extended his claws and cut out a huge piece of his left arm. Naraku then threw the piece on the ground next to him. The piece of his arm started pulsating and slowly grew larger and larger. Naraku just gave a smirk since his plan was now in motion.

--

Elsewhere in a building a doctor was teaching his student in the art of magic. You know this guy's not just any doctor, but the well known Doctor Strange. He was teaching his student an ancient spell until there was a knock on his window. Strange turned around to see Spider-Man. Strange walked over to open the window to greet him.

"Spider-Man, my friend, it is so good to see you again." said Strange.

"Hey Doc." Spidey said as he came inside. "Listen I have something to tell you in private."

"Of course." said Strange turning to his student. "That's all for today my student; go to your studies." Strange's students bowed to him and walked into another room. "Now what is it you want to talk about Spider-Man?"

"Well I saw something freaky last night, and I was wondering if you knew about It." answered Spidey.

"What was this 'freaky' thing you saw last night?" asked Strange.

"Well, sort of like a bright light shooting into the sky." Spidey answered, which got Strange's attention. "When I went to check it out there were three people there and I knew they were up to no good."

Doctor Strange looked astounded. "Are you telling me you saw the Lights of the Ages?" he asked.

"Um, sure we can call them that" said a confused Spidey.

"This is amazing." said Strange. "I never thought I'd live to see the day were I could speak to someone who saw them."

"Okay Doc, but tell me what do these things do?" asked Spidey.

"Well Spider-Man you only saw one side of the light." started Strange. "You see on one side there is a portal were anyone can use. The side you saw was the beacon. On that side it signals…"

"It signals when someone comes from the other side." said Strange's student who appeared to be listening the entire time. The student then realized he interrupted Strange. "Sorry."

"Back to your studies boy." said Strange, as his student bowed and walked out again. After that Strange turned back to Spider-Man. "He's right though. Another thing you should know is that these lights can send people to different times and places, past or future."

"Past or future?" said Spidey. "Well that explain the strange cloths they wore."

"Enough about that, what about these people you saw?" asked Strange. "What were they like?"

"Like I said they were up to no good." answered Spidey. "The second I got there and saw them my Spider-senses were tingling like crazy, and the first five minute we were just talking."

"Any other description?" asked Strange.

"Yeah they all had weird powers." answered Spidey. "One of them had a mirror that sent my own webs back at me. The other one had a fan that made strong tornadoes. The last was the freakiest of all. He had body parts that could extend in any direction and used them as weapons."

"That does sound weird." said Strange. "What else can you tell me, like what were they wearing?"

"There looked like they were wearing Japanese kimonos. You know like something out of a bad Tom Cruise movie." Spidey answered.

"Spider-Man I have reason to believe that these people are demons." said Strange.

"Demons?" Spidey asked a little confused. "But Doc this doesn't make sense you told me demons never attack in public places."

"Yes I did." said Strange. "But in Japan demons used to roam freely as they pleased. They did whatever they wanted no matter what, and some lived in harmony with other humans."

"Okay well this should be fun." said Spidey. "Is there like a spell that could send them to where they came from?"

"Yes but sadly I don't have that spell with me." Strange answered as he took out some sort of spell book. "I have the book that had the spell, but look here, that page has been ripped out." he showed Spider-Man where the page used to be, and saw where it was ripped. "There's one more thing. When the spell is casted the one that uses it must think of where and when they want to go. If I use it on these demons without knowing where and when to send them they will be lost in time. They will probably end up in a place there not even from and do more harm."

"Well this keeps getting better and better." Spidey said when he looked at the clock and what time it was. "Oh man I'm going to be late for work. Listen Doc, can we finish this conversation some other time I have to be somewhere." Spidey headed to the window.

"Of course Spider-Man you are always welcome here, and remember the most dangerous demons are those who can take the appearance of humans." said Strange. Spider-Man nodded and thanked him and jumped out the window and started swinging off webs. Doctor Strange watched him and shook his head. "He really needs to learn how to use a door."

--

It was now midday and Inuyasha and his friends were now in the city. They were still trying to find any trace of Naraku. They started their search where Nick Fury told them Naraku might be which was in Time Square. In fact they were still trying to find Time Square since they never been to New York and they didn't know where it was in the city.

"Damn where is this Time Square place supposed to be anyway?" asked Inuyasha a little irritated that they hadn't got there yet.

"Inuyasha, if you can you have a little more patience we'll get there." said Kagome.

"Yes if we continue then we're bound to find it eventually." Sango said with Kirara on her shoulder.

"Like hell we will." said a still angry Inuyasha. "Look we passed that building three times now." Inuyasha pointed at the Empire State Building. "I think that Fury guy was just sending us on a wild goose chase."

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" asked Shippo.

"What's it to you?" said Inuyasha.

"Oh I see. If I can recall, you're still mad because you lost to that Venom creature last night." said Shippo. This got Inuyasha's attention. "Not to mention you're also probably mad because Fury embarrassed you by beating that thing for you."

Inuyasha responded by hitting Shippo on the head. "You also forgot I'm annoyed with you."

"Inuyasha calm down." Miroku said. "You should look on the bright side of this."

"And what would that be Monk?" Inuyasha asked.

"You and Kagome have been to this time before." Miroku answered. "Kagome lives in this time and you come to it once in a while with her. You both know how this time works which gives us an advantage."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha." said Kagome. "Naraku is new to this time, so he doesn't know anything about this place."

"I still think this is a waste of time." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and his friends then walked into an ally where there were a couple of gang members. There were at least four of them. Two had bats, one had a crowbar, and the other had a gun. The thugs surrounded Inuyasha and his friends.

"Hey you guys look lost." said the first gang member laughing.

"You guys shouldn't be wondering around here. You might get hurt." said the second member.

"Whatever, just get out of my way." Inuyasha said, trying to walk away until the second member blocked him.

"Oh you got some mouth on you." said the second member. "You think you're so tough do ya. You ungrateful mutant."

"Get out of my way or I'll show you what kind of mouth I have." said Inuyasha.

"Oh hey guys! This ungrateful cat-eared mutant thinks he's Spider-Man." said the second member.

"I wouldn't do that you guys. Inuyasha is in a very bad mood." Shippo informed them.

"Bad mood?" said the member with the crowbar. "You get us wound up and we'll show you a bad mood."

"I'm serious guys, you should back off when you have a chance." Shippo informed again.

Inuyasha was already too annoyed with them to care. "It's too late for that Shippo." he said. Inuyasha then grabbed the second member by the collar of his shirt, and threw him in a near by dumpster.

The member with the crowbar noticed this and ran at Inuyasha. He was about to hit Inuyasha on the head with the crowbar. That is until Inuyasha caught the guy's wrist and twisted it. The gang member screamed in agony. "Damnit man! You broke it." he said. Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm and threw the guy in the same dumpster.

The first member decided to hit Inuyasha when he was off guard. The member took up his bat and swung it in the back of Inuyasha's head. When he did this the bat broke in half with Inuyasha unaffected. "What kind of mutant are you?" he asked. Inuyasha grabbed him by whatever was left of the bat and also threw him in the same dumpster.

Inuyasha thought it was over until the last gang member put a gun to his head. "Don't move mutant or your brains are going to have some company." he said. Inuyasha's friends wanted to jump in to help. "Don't even think about it or I'll waste him." Inuyasha didn't care about his threats. He took his free hand and used his claws to cut the barrel of the gun. The gang member looked with shock at what Inuyasha just did. Inuyasha then decided instead of throwing him in the dumpster he would punch the guy in the face. This caused the gang member to be thrown to the wall where he almost fell unconscious.

"A little rough don't you think Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Shut up Miroku they all got what they deserved." answered Inuyasha.

The last gang member was trying to get back up. "Damn I hadn't felt this bad since I entered in that boxing tournament." the member said still struggling to get up.

Kagome then walked over to him. "Hey listen I know this isn't the right time but can you point us in the direction of Time Square?" she asked hoping for an answer.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?" the gang member asked.

Inuyasha got irritated with this. As much as Inuyasha hated Naraku, and also hated people that kept him from Naraku. Inuyasha ran to the gang member and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me where Time Square is or I'll reintroduce you to my fist." he said ready to punch the guy.

"Okay I'll tell you just don't punch me again please." he said sounding desperate. "Time Square is only a few blocks from here, but I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Sango.

"I heard that weird stuff was happening over there." the gang member answered. "I wasn't there but it sounded like all hell was breaking loose."

"So Naraku was there." said Inuyasha.

"Yes and it sounds like he hasn't wasted any time in causing trouble." said Miroku.

"Okay, well anyway how about you let me go." said the gang member. "I promise I won't cause anymore trouble to anyone anymore." he tried to sound innocent as possible but Inuyasha didn't buy it.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Inuyasha then threw the guy right in the dumpster with the other gang members. This time the lid fell on the gang members after that.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to be that rough on them." said Kagome.

"Why shouldn't I. They threatened us." Inuyasha said turning away. "So how about you stop acting like an old women and let's go." he was about to walk away until he saw the look on Kagome's face and realized what he did wrong. "Wait Kagome I didn't mean…"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said as Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground.

"Idiot." Shippo said under his breath.

--

Spider-Man was swinging on his webs through the city until he reached a building that had 'Daily Bugle' on it. Spider-Man landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle and started to take his costume off. In minutes ,he was no longer Spider-Man but plain old Peter Parker. Peter walked into the Daily Bugle heading straight to the office. When he got there he saw that there were people hard at work. Obviously they were all working on a story about what happened the night before. The reason was that something weird had happened, and their building was right next door to it.

In the room that had 'Chief Editor' on it. A man named J. Jonah Jamison was pitching ideas for the story. "This story has to be good. It has to be better then good. It has to be perfect. Do you know what I'm saying Robbie?" he said turning to a darkish man who was sitting next to Jonah's desk.

"I know what you're saying Jonah." Robbie answered. "But what can we do about it? We weren't even there when it happened."

"I know that, but some of our workers were there at that time." said Jamison taking out a cigar. "What they described was that a light came out into the sky, and three weirdoes came out of it. They even mention Spider-Man was there." he lit his cigar and walked to the window. "This maybe the biggest story of the year Robbie. All news sources are on it: ABC, Fox, The New York Times, and Good Morning America. No wait screw Good Morning America no one watches that." Then a man holding some coffee came in the room and offered it to Jamison. Jamison took a sip of the coffee and spit it out. "What is this? Is this supposed to be coffee? It's to bland." he gave the coffee back to the man. "Take this, throw it out and then make it again. If it's not good this time then you're fired." the man walked out of the room. "Now the only thing we need is pictures. Where the hell is Parker! He's late!"

Just then Peter walked through the door. "I'm right here Mr. Jamison." Pete walked over to Jamison's desk.

"Parker I had enough of you being late all the time!" Jamison said with frustration. "You're fired!"

"Jamison may I remind you Anderson is still sick." said Betty Brent who spoke on the intercom.

"Fine, Parker you're unfired." said Jamison. "But don't think that excuses you from being late. We need pictures of that bright light that happened over here. You probably heard of it." Pete was about to confirm that until Jamison slammed his desk. "What am I talking about of course you never heard about it. You're just a teenager what do you know besides your pimply rock music, your fancy cars, and video games?"

"Actually Mr. Jamison I came here to give these." Pete said as he opened a folder with his pictures of Spidey fighting Naraku and Venom.

"Peter these are amazing." said Robbie astonished at the pictures Pete had. "We need these Jonah."

Jamison was also astonished by the pictures. "But how did you get these?" he asked.

"Well I was on my way home, until I saw it come out of Time Square." answered Pete. Apparently he had a lot of time to think of this. "I thought you might want pictures."

"Well these are great Peter. You've done an amazing job as always." Robbie said, giving Pete a pat on the back.

"Fine, Parker I'll give you two hundred dollars for them." said Jamison.

"For each of them?" Peter asked.

"No the whole lot." answered Jamison.

"What?!" Pete asked. "But Mr. Jamison last time I gave pictures that weren't as good as these and you paid me way more then what you're paying me now."

"Last time you weren't late." answered Jamison. "I told you that is no excuse for being late. You'll also be making up the time you missed."

"But I was only late by ten minutes." said Pete.

"I don't care." Jamison said taking the cigar out of his mouth. "You're going to stay here to work on our website until I say you can leave."

"But Mr. Jamison I can't really stay." Peter said hoping Jamison would listen. "You see I have a date tonight and I was wondering if I could leave early."

"Aw." Jamison replied making it sound like he cared until he pushed the intercom. "Ms. Brent get me a violin, stat." he took his finger off the intercom and put the cigar back in his mouth. "Now listen here Parker, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that load of crap I'd be a rich man. Now get out!" Pete did what Jamison said and left. "Robbie I figured out our headline 'Crazed Mutants Terrorized Time Square!"

--

Back at the warehouse Naraku was still sitting where he was. The cut on his arm was completely healed by now. A growl was heard on the other side of the room where he threw the piece of his arm. Naraku turned to a large figure in the darkness.

"So you're finally completed." said Naraku as he got up to face the figure.

Naraku then signaled his incarnation Kanna to come in. Kanna walked up to the figure. She lifted her mirror to show images of Spider-Man and Inuyasha.

"These are who I want you to destroy." Naraku said pointing to the mirror. "You can use anyway you see necessary to find them. When you find them destroy them at all cost."

The figure roared and ran off. Whatever this thing is, its body was serpent like. Yet by the sound of how it walked it had feet. Not to mention it seemed bigger then three houses. Whatever this thing was it spelled bad news to Spider-Man and Inuyasha and Naraku knew it.

--

When Peter got out of the Daily Bugle it was about 8:00 p.m. Pete put his spider suit back on except the mask, and he took out his cell phone. He had to explain to Mary Jane why he couldn't make it to his date. "...and that's what happened. Sorry I had to cancel our date M.J." he said over the phone.

"Its okay." said M.J on the other side. "I guess we're going to reschedule. You know I really like to spend time with you without super villains or the Bugle getting in the way."

"Yeah well that's my life." said Pete. "Anyway how about we talk more tomorrow?"

"I'll be looking forward to that." said M.J sounding a little better.

"Okay well see you then." Peter said as he hung up and put his mask back on becoming Spider-Man again. "I'd like to be with M.J, but how can I when I'm too busy being Spider-Man?" Spider-Man shot out a web-line and swung off it. "Sometimes I'd wish that all the super villains would take a break for once, but with my luck that will never happen." Spidey swung from building to building trying to observe the city. "Well at least the city seems quite tonight." Just then a large explosion was heard coming from Central Park. "Me and my big mouth." Spider-Man then shot out more web-lines heading towards Central Park.

--

Off the coast of the City, Beetle was flying over to an island prison called Ryker's. Beetle opened up his virtual map which showed the prison from inside and out. A part of the virtual map that showed the inside of the prison started blinking. This was probably where the guy he was breaking out was. Beetle flew close to the prison and threw one of his specialized hand grenades at the wall. In minutes, the grenades exploded leaving a huge hole in the wall. Beetle flew inside the hole noticing the alarms were going off. He landed in the middle of the hall and started walking until two security guards came in pointing guns at him.

"Get flat on the ground with your hands over your head." said one of the guards, but Beetle didn't listen. "If you fail to comply then we will shoot you."

Beetle still didn't listen and kept walking in the same direction the guards were. The guards fired at Beetle, but every shot ricochet off of his armor. After the guards ran out of shots, Beetle took out his wristbands and shot one of the guards. The other guard took out his night stick and ran at Beetle to hit him. Before the guard could hit him Beetle used his wristband to make a laser sword and cut the night stick. Then Beetle used the other wristband to make a laser sword and stabbed the guard in the chest. After the guard fell to his death Beetle kept walking down the hallway of the prison. Every now and then guards would come in to stop him, but Beetle would shoot them down without hesitation. Eventually he reached a cell where a short blond haired man was in.

"Alex O'Hirm." Beetle said getting the man's attention. "Your assistance is required." he then used his laser swords to cut the bars off the cell.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked O'Hirm a little nervous.

"I'm Beetle. I'm from Black Baron Industries." he answered.

"Black Baron? What do they want with me?" asked O'Hirm.

"Nothing. Someone else requires your assistant." answered Beetle. "Anyway enough talk tell me where is the R.H.I.N.O suit."

"They put it in a storage room in the next building." O'Hirm answered.

After hearing this Beetle grabbed O'Hirm by the neck and headed to the storage room. On the way there they bumped into a few guards, but Beetle easily got rid of them. Beetle went to the same hole where he got in and noticed some guards near the hole he used. Beetle took out one of his grenades and tossed it over to the guards. When the grenade exploded it sent the guards flying and made the hole bigger. Beetle took hold of O'Hirm and flew out of the hole. It didn't take long for Beetle to find where the storage room was. The storage room was right next to the building Beetle broke out O'Hirm. Beetle threw three grenades on the roof of the storage room leaving a huge hole when they exploded. Beetle flew through the hole while still having a hold of O'Hirm. In the middle of the room was a huge robot that looked like muscular man in a rhino suit. Beetle noticed that is was shutdown, so he set O'Hirm down and went behind the rhino robot. Beetle opened the back of the robot and started connecting wires trying to start it up. Beetle got close enough that the door would open.

"Get in." Beetle ordered and O'Hirm followed it.

When O'Hirm got into the rhino robot Beetle closed the door to it. Beetle started crossing more wires again to start it up until he heard a bang on the door. It was obvious that the guards found out where they were, and the reason they had to break the door down was because debris from Beetle's grenades were blocking it. Beetle worked faster to get the R.H.I.N.O suit to work. He was only a few wires away until the guards busted the door down. Beetle stalled the guards as much as he could. Beetle then crossed one more wire and the R.H.I.N.O suit was online.

"I'll leave the rest to you Rhino." Beetle said as he jumped off of Rhino and flew out of the room.

Slowly Rhino stood up analyzing the room and the guards. The guards freaked out and started shooting Rhino with little effort. Rhino gave out a large shout and started his attack. Rhino grabbed a near by crate and threw it at the guards. He was able to hit two of them, but there were still five more left. Two of them went at Rhino with shotguns, but Rhino swatted at them like flies. The remanding three guards kept shooting at him with assault rifles. That's until Rhino grabbed the wall and slammed it on the guards squishing them. After that Rhino jumped out of the hole he made when he killed the guards. Then Rhino ran to the edge of the prison and jumped into the ocean sinking to the bottom. When he touched the bottom a transmission was being transmitted to him.

"Rhino I need you to meet me at a certain location." said Beetle who was in the air. "I'll be sending you a map to where I need you to meet me."

Rhino pressed a button on the side of his robotic head and a virtual map opened up. One dot was blinking that indicated where he was, and another dot was blinking indicating where he needed to go. Now Rhino walked along the ocean floor to where he was supposed to go.

**End of part 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone I finally got this part of the story online. At least it didn't take me three years like last time. Anyway next chapter Inuyasha and Spidey will meet each other, and I know you guys will like that. Send me reviews or give me suggestion for future chapters.**


	6. Friends or Foe p2

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man comic and game.**

**Summary**: **This is the moment you all been waiting for. Inuyasha and Spidey meet for the first time, and it not a pleasant one. Also Naraku is now building up his new army.**

**Rating T**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 2: Friends or Foe**

**Part 2: Spiders, Dogs, and... Dragons?**

Spider-Man was swinging to Central Park to find out what was happening. The only thing he knew was that there was a huge explosion and people could be hurt. When he was got there he was stunned at what he saw. There a huge navy blue dragon terrorizing Central Park. The dragon looked like something from Japanese folk lore. It had a long snake like body, it had four legs even though the front can be considered hands, its tail at the tip was webbed so it could swim, not to mention the thing was big. It was at least as tall as twenty-five percent of the largest skyscraper in New York. This was definitely different then what Spidey was use to. Spider-Man landed on a building next to the dragon.

"Hey Godzilla I have a question for you." said Spidey. "What are you doing outside of Tokyo?" the dragon looked at Spider-Man and launched an attack. Spider-Man jumped out of the way before the dragon could hit him. "Did I say something wrong?" the dragon turned to Spider-Man again. "Listen I'm sorry for that Godzilla thing. Are you his cousin or did he kick your ass in one of his movies?" the dragon opened its mouth and shot out an energy blast at Spidey, but the Web-head dodged it easily. "Hey this is a no energy beaming zone. You're going to have to go somewhere else."

Spider-Man ran at the dragon in full speed. The dragon slammed its tail at Spider-Man only to have Spidey jump over it before it hit him. Spidey shot a web-line and headed to the dragon's head. When he was right near the dragon's head the dragon shot another energy blast at him. The only way Spidey could dodge it was to let go of the web. While Spidey was falling he shot two web-lines in opposite directions. He used the webs like a slingshot. When the webs were pulled down far enough it pulled Spidey back up, and he kicked the dragon under the mouth. The force of the kick was strong enough to push the dragon into the building next to it. When it was pushed against the building its tail hit a part of the building a man was in. He seemed to be trapped.

"That's not good." said Spidey. He shot out a web-line at the opening of the building and performed a web-zip on it. When Spider-Man got in he didn't give the man time to speak. "Don't worry sir I'll get you out of here." Spidey led the man in the opposite direction of where he came in since there were no dragons on that side. He headed in that direction until the ceiling fell down to block his way through. _"Oh man give me a break!" _he thought as he looked at the window he used to come in. Spider-Man then put the man over his shoulder. "Hold on man, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" he ran to the window and jumped right out of it with the man screaming in his arm. Before they hit the ground Spidey shot out a web-line which he swung off of just in time. "Please stay in your seats until the vehicle come to a complete stop. We thank you for flying Air Spidey, and hope you had a wonderful time." Spider-Man shot another web-line that helped him land and set the man down.

"Thank you Spider-Man." said the man a little tense after what happened.

"No problem now run!" Spidey said. The man did what he was told and ran off. Spider-Man still had one more thing to deal with. _"There has to be some way to stop that huge over grown walking snake." _Spidey thought as the dragon was getting up. Spidey was thinking of ways to stop the dragon. _"I got it and it's so crazy that even Johnny Storm would do it."_

Spider-Man shot his webs on two trees and was about to do the sling shot again. When he pulled far enough Spidey whistled to get the dragon's attention. When he did this Spidey let go of the webs and was off in full speed to the dragon. Spider-Man was able to land on the dragon's head. Spidey then started hitting the part of the head he landed on, and the dragon was wildly shaking its head to get Spider-Man off. Things were going great until the dragon jolted its head causing Spidey to accidentally hit it in the eye. The dragon roared in pain and decided to hit Spidey with its tail. Spidey jumped off the head leaving the dragon to hit itself on the head. Spider-Man shot out a web-line to swing off of, and was putting the rest of the plan in motion. While Spidey was swinging over the dragon he noticed something strange. There was a huge red spider shape burn on its back.

"Hey that's my symbol and you can't have it." Spidey said still swinging over the dragon. "This is real plagiarism. I'm going to call someone about that."

Spider-Man was so concentrated on that, that he didn't pay attention to his Spider-senses. Out of nowhere the dragon's tail came from under Spidey and hit him higher in the air. When he was falling the dragon hit him again with its tail and knocked Spidey into a near by building. Then when Spidey hit the side of the building the dragon came up and grabbed Spider-Man with its hand. The dragon then slammed Spidey through the building causing Spider-Man to be hit by desk and office furniture. The dragon pulled Spider-Man out of the building and squashed him very tightly. Spidey thought he heard his bones crack, and if that wasn't enough Spidey's vision became blurry. When the dragon noticed Spider-Man wasn't fighting back anymore it threw him up in the air and opened its mouth wide open.

While Spider-Man was up in the air his vision came back. It took him awhile to figure out what was happening, and when he did Spidey knew there was no time to react. "Oh man this is gonna hurt." he said when he was close enough that the dragon snapped its jaw down him. With Spider-Man out of the way the dragon thought it could go back to its business, but it was wrong. The dragon felt something pushing up on its jaw trying to open it. The person that was doing this was none other then Spider-Man. It only took him a minute to open the dragon's mouth wide open. "Whoa! Dude! Two words... breath mints." Spidey then shot webs on the roof of the dragon's mouth and near the throat. This caused the dragon to cough out Spidey, and try to get the webs out of its mouth. Spider-Man shot out a web-line to keep himself from falling. "Okay I had fun, now time to get back to the plan."

After the dragon got the web out of its mouth it turned its attention to Spider-Man who was swinging away. The dragon chased after Spidey in full speed. Spidey noticed this and moved faster to lure the dragon to the middle of the park. Spider-Man landed on the edge of a lake in the middle of the park now all he had to do was wait. That didn't take long since the dragon launched out from behind him to snatch Spidey with its teeth but missed. Spidey jumped right out of the way, but the dragon snapped at him again even though Spider-Man was to fast for it. Spidey was doing great on dodging until the dragon hit him with its tail sending him in the middle of the lake. The lake wasn't very deep so Spider-Man could easily stand up.

"Okay phase one complete now for phase two." Spidey said from under his breath.

The dragon opened its mouth to fire another energy blast. There were no buildings or trees for Spider-Man to swing off of, so when the dragon fired the blast, Spidey had no choice but to jump out of the way. Spidey kept this up for about ten minutes until the dragon decided to make another strike on Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumped over the dragon's head when it made a strike at him. Then Spidey shot out two web-lines at the dragon's head and landed on the back of its neck. The dragon tried to shake him off, but Spidey kept a better grip this time. That's until the dragon yanked its head to the left pulling Spider-Man off, and leave him dangling on the webs. The dragon noticed this and prepared to shoot another energy blast. Spidey then yanked on the webs which pulled him back over the dragon's head again. Spider-Man shot two more web-lines and tried to tie up the dragon's mouth. When he was done tying the dragon's mouth he pulled on the webs to seal its mouth shut.

"Well phase two is complete now for phase three." Spidey said taking a moment to relax. That was short lived when Spidey heard an explosion coming from inside the dragon's body. He then heard multiple explosions coming from the dragon and knew where this was going. "She's gonna blow!" Spidey shot out a web-line to swing away.

The explosions in the dragon started become more rapid. Suddenly the dragon blew up. Soon it would be engulfed in the energy blast that it was going to use on Spider-Man. The dragon was then being disintegrated until there was nothing left. Spider-Man landed in a safe place to see it.

"Wow I didn't have to do anything for phase three." Spidey said as he turned around to see the damage that was caused. I could describe it three words 'a big mess.' "Oh man, Jamison is going to pin this on me. I know it. He'll be like 'Spider-Man Destroys Central Park. On a side note I smell like a monkey, and my wife left me for the better man." he then stated laughing at his own joke. "Okay maybe not the wife part, but definitely the monkey part."

Spidey decided this was his time to relax after that fight with the dragon. Little did he know that this whole thing was a diversion to lead away from what was really happening.

--

Somewhere in the air Kagura was flying on her giant feather, looking for the S.H.I.E.L.D hover carrier. She opened up the virtual map that Beetle gave her, and it indicated she was half a mile away from the carrier. Kagura was amazed how technology evolved over five hundred years. She was also skeptical of some of the facts that humans had power like demons, and that there was a ship in the air.

In minutes she was staring right at it. It was just like what Beetle showed earlier on the map. Speaking of which she used it to find where in the carrier she needed to go to. Kagura landed right in front of a door that led to a jail section of the ship. Kagura walked through the section until she reached a cell with two guards in front of it. Before they could react Kagura took out her fan and used her "Dance of Blades" to kill them both in an instance. She checked the virtual map and found out that was the cell she needed to be in. She went to the cell and broke it open with her blades. Inside was a bald man in a rubber suit.

"What do you want?" said the bald man.

"I'm Kagura." she answered. "My master needs your help. He's also willing to give you anything in return."

"Really? Well I think I can accept that." the bald man said while getting up. "Now let's go. The alarm should've gone off by now."

The guy was right the alarms were going off. In an instance ten men came in the section with a lot of fire power at their side. Kagura used her fan to blow them away, but more of them kept coming. "I thought you were supposed to have special powers." Kagura said still fending off the armed men.

"I do, but this suit is absorbing it." the man said coning out of the cell. "Get this off me and I'll show you what real power is."

Kagura did what he said and used one of her blades to cut the suit open. The guy simply tore the rest of it off and smiled. When another batch of armed men came in the man shot out lightning from his hands. The men that were hit by the lightning instantly died.

"Now that's the power of Electro!" he said laughing.

Electro went outside and started shooting lightning at everyone that came near him. No matter who he killed he just laughed as if it were all a game. Then three dozen heavily armed men came out ready to shoot Electro. Before anything happened a huge barrier of wind came between them. Electro looked up to see Kagura on a huge feather caused it.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Electro. "I was starting to have some fun."

"We don't have time for this. We need to go now." Kagura answered as she started to leave.

"Fine." said Electro as he used his power of electricity to hover himself in the air. "I just hope whatever your 'master' is offering it better be big."

Both Kagura and Electro flew off the ship. This did do one thing for Kagura. It made her take back what she thought earlier. This was the day that humans had the power.

--

Inuyasha and the gang were now running in the direction of Central Park. They were heading there because they heard an explosion and wanted to see what happened. Also they've been to Time Square already, and they know Naraku was there. It wasn't that hard to figure out since the place was partly destroyed and Naraku's scent was there. Just looking back it seemed obvious.

--

_Earlier today_

_Inuyasha and his friends were walking down the ally that led to Time Square. It was about time since it took them half the day looking for it. When they finally got there they were surprised at what they saw, it was well a big mess. They could tell that a battle broke out here. The question was who was fighting who, and what were they fighting about?_

_"Naraku was here I know it." said Inuyasha._

_"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked._

_"I'm sure of it." he answered. "I recognize his scent any where, and that Venom creature was here too."_

_"Then that means Venom is another one of Naraku's incarnations." said Miroku._

_"Yeah!" Inuyasha replied. "I also smell something else. It's a scent I don't know."_

_"I wonder what the fight was about." said Kagome._

_"Maybe Venom is one of the incarnations Naraku can't control." answered Shippo as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder._

_"Then we should go after him." Sango said. "The one thing worse than one of Naraku's incarnations is one that's out of control."_

_"Fine so let's go find him." said Inuyasha._

_So they went on through the city to find anymore trace of Naraku._

_--_

Now, that leads us to where we are now. They heard an explosion and they thought Naraku, or one of his demons caused it. When they reached the place it happened which was Central Park they saw that it was also partly destroyed. There were cars that were flipped over or crushed, trees that were broken or on fire, and buildings with holes in them. The gang was shocked at this and wanted to know who did this. Inuyasha did have one theory.

"This had to been done by Naraku." Inuyasha said gripping his hand.

"I agree with Inuyasha, but what reason would he have to attack here?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha just made a huff. "Why do you think he needs a reason Miroku?" he asked. "He would just kill people for the hell of it."

"So what do we do now?" asked Shippo still on Kagome's shoulder.

"We have to…" Inuyasha said until he smelled something familiar.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking concern.

"It's that scent from Time Square." answered Inuyasha. "The one I didn't recognize. It's here."

"Do you think that person caused this?" Sango asked.

"It has to be. It's too much of a coincident." Inuyasha replied. "First the scent appeared in Time Square now here. That means he probably did this."

"Is that person still here Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha took awhile to sniff around. "Yeah he still here alright." Inuyasha then led his friends where the source of the sent was. In minutes they were at the middle of the park where they saw a strange figure standing there. "That's the guy right there."

In the middle of the park they saw a man standing as if he didn't have a care in the world. The man stood at a medium height the same height as Kagome. His head and most of his upper body was red, and most of the lower body was blue. There were black lines around the red parts of the suit in the shape of spider webs. He had two big eyes which were completely white. There was a spider mark on his chest.

Inuyasha was sure this guy was another one of Naraku's incarnations. For one, the guy was at Time Square and here when the places were destroyed. Another reason was because he almost looked like Venom. There still needed to be more evidence before it could be proven. That proof was found when the figure turned around and showed a big red spider mark.

"Look I was right he does work for Naraku." Inuyasha said pointing at the figure. "He's also one of Naraku incarnations."

"Then that means he did cause this." said Kagome.

"We should probably take him down now quickly." said Miroku.

"Miroku's right." said Sango. "If he could cause all of this then he must be dangerous."

"Who cares! I'm just going to enjoy killing him." Inuyasha said as he took hold of his sword and walked to the figure.

--

Spider-Man was about done relaxing. "I better get home. I'm still a bit sore from last night." he said as he shot out a web-line to swing away.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice from behind.

Spider-Man turned around and saw the most unusual bunch he's ever seen. It was none other than Inuyasha and his friends. Spidey saw that Inuyasha had his hand on his sword and knew where this was going.

"Listen buddy I would love to fight you, but I'm tired right now, so bye." said Spidey. He was about to swing away until Inuyasha jumped in front of him, and cut his web. "Okay that wasn't nice."

"Shut up!" shouted Inuyasha. "You have a lot of nerves running away after what you did."

"What?" Spidey asked a little confused. Then he realizes what he was talking about. "You think I did all this?"

"Yeah and you're going to pay." Inuyasha said as he took out his Tetsusaiga and transformed it.

This stunned Spider-Man. "Wow that's a cool sword. I don't even think Blade has a sword like that." he said.

"Would you just shut up and die." Inuyasha said as he ran at Spider-Man. Inuyasha slammed his sword down where Spider-Man was. Before Inuyasha could hit him Spidey jumped out of the way leaving Inuyasha to hit the ground.

"Straight to the point you are hmm." Spidey said as he got up from almost being cut in half by that giant sword. "Usually I learn my enemy's name, and then I kick their ass."

"Fine if you want it that way." Inuyasha replied as he put down his sword. "I'm Inuyasha, not that you'll live long enough to remember it."

"Okay, but who are those guys?" Spidey asked pointing to the rest of Inuyasha's friend.

"Their names won't matter since I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha said picking his sword back up.

"Wow. I don't know what's bigger: that sword or your ego." said Spidey.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha's friends couldn't help but laugh. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"Well I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." he answered.

"Well then 'Spider-Man' I'm going to make you regret that you ever met me." said Inuyasha ready to attack.

The fight began with Inuyasha charging at Spidey, and trying to hit him with his sword. Fortunately Spider-Man dodged every strike given to him. Inuyasha's friends were astonished by the speed and agility that Spidey had. Inuyasha however didn't care, so he decided to slam his sword though the middle of Spider-Man. Unlike last time Spidey caught the sword before it hit him. The gang was stunned by this, but Inuyasha still didn't care. Inuyasha tried to push the sword down to cut Spidey, but it wouldn't budge. Spidey then push the sword aside, and ran over to Inuyasha. Spider-Man then turned around to elbow Inuyasha in the stomach and then in the head. After that Spidey shot a web-line on Inuyasha's leg and pulled it causing Inuyasha to fall.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Spidey asked turning to Inuyasha. "Cause that's what you'll be in for."

"Like I'm going to fall for one of your tricks." Inuyasha replied while getting up. "This is something I would expect from one of Naraku's incarnations."

Spider-Man was now completely confused. He had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about. All he knew was that it was Inuyasha's accusation that he was someone's something was the reason he was being attacked. "Well this is something I would expect from a guy who has cat ears." he said.

"They're DOG ears!" Inuyasha said picking up his sword. Apparently Spidey hit a nerve. "Now enough talk lets fight."

Inuyasha ran at Spidey, and tried to hit him with his sword. No matter what he did Spider-Man was still too fast for him. Spidey was dodging every blow made at him. Eventually Inuyasha decided to use his sword to cut Spider-Man from the waist. Spidey ducked under the sword, and the next thing Inuyasha and the gang noticed was that he had vanished. After a few minutes Inuyasha thought he killed him.

"Not so tough anymore huh?" Inuyasha said lifting his sword up.

Not long after he said that Inuyasha heard clapping coming from his sword. He looked up to see Spider-Man perched on it. What happened was when he ducked from Inuyasha's attack he attached himself to the sword at the last minute.

"You know this is surprisingly comfortable." Spidey said as he put his hands behind his head, as if relaxing. A while later he looked at Inuyasha. "Thought you got me didn't ya?"

"Get off my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword to get Spider-Man off. Spidey was able to land safely. "How did you do that anyway?"

"Hello I have super spider-powers hence the name Spider-Man!" he answered while getting up. _"Damn this guy's dense."_ he thought. _"If I open up his head will I find a brain, or just a bunch of rock?"_

"I don't care what kind of powers you have." Inuyasha said as he got ready to fight again. "You're still going down."

Inuyasha tried to hit Spidey with his sword again, but Spider-Man was still too fast for him. Inuyasha tried to hit Spider-Man at the waist again only this time Spidey jumped over the attack, and landed on the sword. Spidey then ran across the sword and kicked Inuyasha in the face causing him to be knocked down. "Seriously this is all you're going to be in for." Spidey said. Inuyasha got back up for another strike on Spider-Man. This time when Inuyasha attacked, Spidey dodged it by jumping on the side of a nearby tree. Inuyasha then tried to stab the place on the tree Spider-Man was on. When Inuyasha was a few feet away from Spider-Man he was about to stab him, but Spidey jumped off the tree in the last minute leaving Inuyasha to stab the tree. Spidey was able to land behind Inuyasha, and then he kicked him right into the tree. "You know you could just give up. Nobody will laugh at you… well I'll laugh at you, but that's just me."

"Do you ever shut up?" Inuyasha said as he got back up. "Let's see if you'll be laughing after this. WIND SCAR!" he shouted as he hit the sword on the ground to perform the attack. As the Wind Scar was coming closer Spidey knew he had to act fast. The only thing he knew to do was jump over it. Spider-Man knew he wasn't able to jump high enough alone, so Spidey shot out a web-line at the top of a nearby tree and used it to pull himself high enough to avoid the Wind Scar. The whole Inuyasha gang was astonished that Spider-Man avoided the Wind Scar. Spidey shot another web-line to help him land, but Inuyasha thought he was doing something else. "If you think you're going to runaway then think again. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha used the Wind Scar to hit Spider-Man in the air, but since Spidey was in the air Inuyasha missed and hit the web. This caught Spider-Man by surprise and sent him tumbling before he had a chance to shoot another web-line.

A few a moments later Spidey was able to pick himself back up. _"At this rate I had a better chance with the dragon."_ he thought. _"I'm starting to wish I didn't blow that thing up."_

Another moment later Inuyasha came up near Spider-Man. "Now I'll end this. WIND SCA…"

"Oh no you don't!" Spidey shouted as he shot a web-line at the hilt of Inuyasha's sword. Spidey then pulled on the web-line causing the sword to come to him. "Oh yeah! Who has the big sword now?" as soon as Spider-Man caught it the Tetsusaiga transformed back. Spidey then swung the sword around trying to make it become big again. He then realized that Inuyasha was waiting to fight him again. "Can you give me a minute?" Spidey then continued to swing the sword around. "Okay this is now a piece of junk." he said giving up, and threw the sword in a tree while he shot web on it to make it completely stuck. "Okay now that your sword is gone; can we just call it a night and do this tomorrow?"

"Don't think I'll give up just because I don't have my sword." Inuyasha said getting back into attack position. "I'll just rip you to shreds with my claws."

"Oh I'm quivering in my boots." Spidey said sarcastically.

Inuyasha charged at Spider-Man trying to cut him apart with his claws. He made many attempts to hit Spider-Man, but Spidey dodged every one of them. The next time Inuyasha tried to make a fatal strike Spidey blocked it. Spidey then returned the favor by giving Inuyasha two punches in the face and a kick in the chin. Inuyasha stumbled back from that and started thinking that he needed to try something else in order to beat Spidey. Spider-Man ran at Inuyasha making an attempt to kick him in the face. When he did this Inuyasha dodged it and made a punch to Spider-Man's face. The force of the punch was so great that it threw Spidey into a tree. Spidey had no idea that Inuyasha was that strong to punch him into a tree. When Spidey got up he noticed Inuyasha was charging him with his claw, so when he was close enough Spider-Man jumped out of the way leaving Inuyasha to make a big claw mark in the tree. Spidey landed behind Inuyasha again, and he went to punch him into the tree. Inuyasha wasn't going to fall for that trick again, so he blocked Spider-Man's attack with his wrist. Both Spider-Man and Inuyasha were locked by their wrist each pushing down on the other to see who's stronger.

"Those are sharp claws you have there." Spidey said noticing the claw marks in the tree. "Are you by any chance related to my old pal Wolverine? You might very well be his brother."

"I'll show you how sharp they are now." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha broke the wrist lock and started attacking Spider-Man again. He was unsuccessful in hitting as always right now. Inuyasha then tried to make a strike to the head, but Spidey dodged it and made a back kick to Inuyasha's face. After which Spidey made multiple punches to Inuyasha. They were now in the middle of Central Park again. At that point Spider-Man grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and threw him over to the small castle at the edge of the lake. The throw caused Inuyasha to stumble across the ground and slam into the wall of the small castle. Spidey didn't think Inuyasha could get up after that. Usually a normal person would blackout after getting a treatment like that, but Spidey would soon learn that Inuyasha was not a normal person. Surprisingly Inuyasha was getting back up even though Spidey put most of what he had in that last round.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she ran to Inuyasha.

"Stop Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to make Kagome stop. "Thanks for your concern, but I don't need it." the reason for him saying this was that he was mad that he couldn't beat Venom, and it took a complete stranger to do it for him. "I need to do this. I have to defeat this guy once on my own." Spider-Man started to admire Inuyasha's spirit. It reminded him of himself at times. "Now let's end this." Inuyasha said finally getting up and ready to fight.

Spidey knew that he couldn't use most of what he had to beat Inuyasha. He had to give him all he had. "Okay then, but just to let you know the kid gloves are officially off." he said getting ready to fight as well.

"Fine by me." Inuyasha replied.

The fight continued with Spider-Man charging Inuyasha head on. Spidey made a jump kick however Inuyasha dodged it before he made contact. Inuyasha then tried to cut Spidey with his claws again, but Spider-Man dodged them as well. What Spidey wasn't able to dodge was the strong punch Inuyasha gave him in the stomach. Inuyasha then gave two punches to the face, and he gave another strong punch to the head which pushed Spidey against the brick wall of the castle. Inuyasha finally saw the chance to cut Spider-Man to pieces. Spidey saw this coming, so when Inuyasha came close enough he jumped high on the wall where Inuyasha's claws couldn't reach. Spider-Man was hoping Inuyasha's claws would brake when they hit concrete, but they went right through it like paper.

"Wow your claw can cut through wood and concrete?" Spidey asked astonished at what he saw. "I wonder what you could do with hair."

"How about I show you what I could do with skin and bones?" Inuyasha said still wanting to fight.

Inuyasha jumped to where Spider-Man was to strike him with his claws, but Spidey got out of the way by going higher on the wall. Inuyasha tried to hit where Spider-Man was, buy Spidey kept going higher on the wall. When Spidey came to edge of the wall he jumped off of it, and shot a web-line where Inuyasha was. Spidey then pulled the web to get where Inuyasha was at; when he did he gave a strong kick to Inuyasha which made him almost go through the wall. Spidey jumped away from the wall Inuyasha was on since Inuyasha was about to fall from that kick. Inuyasha's fall was a hard one, but he was still able to get back up to fight. Spidey noticed this so he came at him with another kick to the chest. When he did this Inuyasha caught his leg and then slammed Spider-Man into a wall next to him. Inuyasha then threw Spider-Man near the art museum that was on the edge of the park. Inuyasha thought he was about to have this battle won. He ran at Spider-Man and was about to use his Iron Reaver attack on him, but Spidey had other plans. When Inuyasha attacked Spider-Man ducked under him and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and the leg. By doing this Spidey was able to throw Inuyasha high and far enough for him to land on the roof of the art museum. A few minutes after that Spidey jumped on the roof while Inuyasha was getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up while you still have the chance?" Spidey asked hoping this would all end.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha answered still ready to fight. "I would never lose to an insect like you."

"Okay now that's a common misconception you see spider are arachnids…" Spidey informed until he was interrupted by Inuyasha.

The fight continued with Inuyasha trying to strike Spider-Man with his claws, but Spidey kept dodging his attacks. Inuyasha tried to make another stroke only this time Spidey caught his arm when he was about to do it. Spider-Man then gave two kicks to Inuyasha's chest and face. With Inuyasha's arm still in Spider-Man's grips he jumped over him and used his arm as a pulley to throw him into an art monument. Inuyasha will have a hard time getting up from that.

While those two were still fighting Kagome was watching it thinking Inuyasha would lose if he keeps this up. Suddenly another newspaper blew around her, so she caught it to get it out of the way. When she did she saw something that caught her attention. Something that told her that this fight should stop.

Inuyasha got back up and went back to the fight. He made another strike at Spider-Man, but he was still unable to make a direct hit. He was able to catch Spidey by surprise by giving him a punch in the head. Inuyasha then gave multiple punches to Spider-Man until he was to knock him down. It took awhile for Spidey to get up after that beating he had, and when he did he noticed Inuyasha charging him with his claws. Spidey had to act fast to get out of this, so he jumped forward to Inuyasha and spun around when he was right over him and landed behind Inuyasha. He was quick when he did this but not quick enough. After he did the spin Inuyasha got his claws in the back of his suit and tore it off. It took Spidey a second to realize this.

"Dude uncool!" Spidey shouted. "Do you know how much these spider-suits cost?"

Spider-Man then charged at Inuyasha to try to end this fight. Inuyasha makes a swipe with his claws, but Spidey dodged it and made strong uppercut. Spidey then gave Inuyasha several strong punches and kicks around Inuyasha's chest, face, and head. After that Spider-Man shot a web-line on Inuyasha's chest and started spinning him around until he let go of it causing Inuyasha to be thrown on the far side of the roof. Inuyasha got up and jumped to where Spidey was and do his Iron Reaver attack on him. However Spider-Man jumped out of the way leaving Inuyasha to hit the edge of the roof. Inuyasha didn't know his own strength at the time; because when he did that he completely damaged that part of the roof and it started crumbling under him. Inuyasha had no time to react and started to fall with the roof. He was close to hitting his head on the ground until he just stopped inches away from it. He looked up to see that his foot was attached to a web-line and that Spider-Man was trying to pull him up.

"Its okay man I gotcha." Spidey said as he kept pulling Inuyasha up. It took him a minute but he eventually got Inuyasha back on the roof. "Okay now can we just stop this and become friends?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha answered him. "I'm still going to cut you into pieces."

"Okay now you're making me regret ever saving you." Spidey said getting ready to fight.

Inuyasha and Spider-Man charged at each other to get this over with. They were about to give serious blows to each other until. "Wait!" that got them to stop and turn to the person who said that. It was Kagome. Her and the others got on the roof with Inuyasha and Spider-Man.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I was about to tear this guy apart."

"Inuyasha wait! Spider-Man isn't our real enemy." Kagome informed him.

"What are you talking about. This guy is one of Naraku's incarnations." Inuyasha said.

"No he's not. I can prove it." Kagome said.

Spidey was completely dumb struck at this point. However at least the fight is over which meant Spidey could get the answers he wanted.

**End of part 2**

**A/N: Well there you have it Inuyasha and Spidey meet. I'm sorry to say that the third part of this chapter is not done yet. I will promise to get it done as soon as I can. Send me reviews and if there is still a certain character you want to see whether villians or heroes, let me know.**


	7. Friends or Foe p3

**Ultimate Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha and the Ultimate Spider-Man game.**

**Summary**: **This is the moment you all been waiting for. Inuyasha and Spidey meet for the first time, and it not a pleasant one. Also Naraku is now building up his new army.**

**Rating T**

**Author's Notes: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Chapter 2: Friends or Foe**

**Part 3: Alliences will be made**

Off the coast of Queens, Kagura was standing on an abandoned boat starring at a military ship. She was told to meet someone there and wait. Waiting was one of the things Kagura hated to do. She was always told to wait on someone so many times that she grew tired of it. Her waiting didn't take long when she heard someone landing near her. She turned around to see it was Beetle.

"What took you so long?" Kagura asked with a little frustration in her voice. "We should've been on that ship and out hours ago."

"Don't make such a fuss about it." Beetle said to her. "Did you get the target?"

"Of course I did." Kagura answered. "What about you?"

"You tell me." Beetle replied. The second he said that a huge robotic hand came out of the water and grabbed onto the boat. The hand pulled itself up to reveal Rhino. "Kagura meet Rhino. He'll be helping us at this time."

Minutes later Beetle and Kagura made their way to the military ship. When they landed they were faced with dozens of guards trying to shoot at them. Kagura took care of some of them with her wind powers while Beetle shot the other ones down. There seemed to be no end to the guards, but Beetle and Kagura tried to hold out as long as they could. Moments later Rhino came on the boat and started hitting the guards around like they were flies. This gave Beetle and Kagura the time to sneak into the hold of the ship and find a big green man with some spikes on his body in a water filled tank. Beetle started hacking the computer system to unleash the green man, but not long after he did that guards came in to try and stop him. Kagura used her wind powers to make a diversion. It took Beetle a few minutes to hack the computer, but when he did the tank drained causing the green man to wakeup. The green man then looked at Beetle.

"Rise and shine Osborn, or do you still prefer being called Green Goblin?" Beetle said looking at Goblin.

"Beetle?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be hungry after being in that." Beetle answered him. "And today's menu is Spider allot-moa."

Goblin liked the sound of that, so he used his strength to break out of the tank. The second Goblin got out of the tank he was itching for a fight. Kagura noticed this and stopped using her powers so Goblin could fight the guards. Goblin smirked as he made a fireball in his hand and threw it at the guards instantly killing them. More guard came blocking the exit from the hold, but they were no match for Goblin's strength. He just ran right through them like they were nothing. Goblin along with Rhino took down any guards that got in their way. Most of the guards on the boat were killed instantly; while the ones that were thrown overboard lived for the time being.

"Well look what we have here." the guards in the water looked up to see Electro hovering over them. "How about a little electro shock treatment?" Electro then shot lighting in the water killing all the guards that were in there. Minutes later Beetle and Kagura came out of the hold. There was a dead guard in front of the door, but Beetle threw it out of the way.

"Well now that that's all settled let's get going." Kagura demanded.

"Wait a second!" Goblin said. "You still haven't fully explained why we've been brought together like this."

"We would tell you." Beetle told him. "But unless you want to be behind bars after you just had been released then I'd advise we keep moving."

So Kagura, Beetle, and the others made their way back to the city to go to Naraku's new hideout. Now this new alliance was now formed and was waiting for some action.

--

Back in the city Inuyasha and the gang were still on the roof of the Art museum with Spider-Man trying to sort things out. As far as what happened, Inuyasha attacked Spider-Man thinking he was one of Naraku's incarnations. The fight between these two could've ended terribly until Kagome came in to say Spider-Man wasn't their enemy.

"So where's this proof you have Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still thinking he should rip Spidey apart.

Kagome took out the news paper that she got in the park. "Look at this paper it's about Spider-Man and its dated three days ago." she said holding the paper in front of Inuyasha.

"So what?" Inuyasha replied.

"So Naraku came here yesterday while Spider-Man has been here much longer." Kagome told him. "That mean he's not an incarnation."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "You saw his back. He has the same burn mark as Naraku."

"What?" Spidey asked a little confused. "I don't have a burn mark on my back." Spidey turned around to show them his back. The place where the red spider-mark was torn off thanks to Inuyasha, so what he saw was a plain normal back. "See there's no burn on my back; this isn't even my skin it a costume." he then turned back around.

"Then I guess we owe you an apology." Miroku said.

"You think?" Spidey said as he held out his hand. "Now can you hand me the back of my suit? My back is really getting cold."

"Of course." Kagome answered as she grabbed the part of the suit from Inuyasha and handed it to him. "Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"It's okay." Spidey said as he stuck the back of his suit on with web. "If you call trying to kill someone because of how he dresses a misunderstanding." in a few seconds Spidey was gone webbing his suit back on. "I thought I had it bad last night."

"What happened last night?" asked Sango.

"Oh nothing, just this weird guy that appeared in Time Square." Spidey answered. This got the gang's attention. "The guy appeared with two other girls. He had spikes and spines coming out of his back, long black hair, and an eye on his chest."

"That's Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "What happened after that; where did he go?"

"Dude how am I supposed to know I don't even know the guy." Spidey replied.

"I don't believe you. Inuyasha said moving to Spider-Man. "You may not be his incarnation, but I know you have something to do with Naraku." Inuyasha then grabbed Spidey by his costume. "If you don't tell me then I'll just have to rip it out of you until…"

Spidey interrupted him by shooting web on his mouth to shut him up. "Not that this hasn't been fun or anything, but I have to go now." He said as he jumped on the ledge of the museum. "Hope that the next time we see each other it won't get too violent like this time." he then saw Inuyasha struggling to get the web off. "Oh and that, that'll wear off in an about an hour." Spidey then shot out a web-line and swung away.

--

It was now morning in the city and Spidey was swinging through the city like he always did. His spider-suit was still being repaired after the fight he had last night. The best he had as a way to protect his identity was his mask and t-shirt with a spider on it. It was the best he could come up with on short notice.

"I sure hope I don't have to swing through the city like this for more then today." Spidey said as he kept swinging through the city. "Well with M.J fixing my suit I won't have to worry about that."

After a minute, an alarm went off at a store near by. Spider-Man shot some web-lines to swing over to the store to see what's happening. When he got there he saw four gang members robbing what looked to be a diamond store. Two of them looked in pretty good heath while the others looked like they been in a fight. One of them had a cast on his arm while the other one had a black eye. Spidey didn't care what happened to those guys; just the fact that those guys were robbing a store meant that he had to stop them. Spidey dropped behind them and tried to get their attention.

"So what is it this time fellas?" he asked to the gang members as they turned to look at him. "Are you trying to tell your girlfriends to marry you, but you all don't have the money for a ring."

"Kill that guy!" said the gang member with black eye.

The two healthy looking gang members took out their guns and started shooting at Spider-Man. Luckily Spidey dodged each shot. "Aw you came up with your own nick name for me. That's so sweet of you." Spidey said sarcastically. Spidey ran right at the two members that were shooting at him and slid under them. Spider-Man then shot web-lines on their legs while he was sliding, and pulled them when he ended up behind them causing the two members to fall. After that the gang member with the cast came up from behind Spidey to hit him with a crowbar. Spidey's spider-sense kicked in, so he elbowed the guy in the gut and back handed him in the face. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me." Spidey then webbed the three guys to the ground, but there was still one more left.

The gang member with the black eye was making a run for it and tried to drive away, but Spidey was on his tail. Spider-Man shot out web-lines to follow the car. Spidey kept up with the car very well, but he had to end this before anyone got hurt. Spidey shot a web-line at the car and performed a web-zip to land on the hood of the car. Spider-Man then shot web in the gang member's engine to make it stop. The gang member got out of the car to runaway as fast as he could, but Spidey shot a web-line on the guy's leg and pulled it on the top of a light pole. The gang member was now hanging upside down.

"So how you doing this morning bub?" Spidey asked walking up to the gang member.

"There's no way you could be Spider-Man." the gang member said. "You're not even wearing the right costume."

"Yeah I'm getting that cleaned and this was the best I could come up with." Spidey said webbing the guy completely.

"Just my luck." The guy said. "First the mutant with the cat ears and now you."

This caught Spider-Man's attention. "What mutant with cat ears?" he asked.

"Well this mutant with cat ears came up and beat us up like we were nothing." The guy said.

"Interesting." Spidey replied looking away. "Well thanks for the information." Spidey then webbed up the guy's mouth. "Hope to kick your ass again real soon." Spidey shot a web-line and swung away. "I can't believe that not only did that dog eared mutant tried to kill me; he's also trying to steal my job." He continued to swing across the city. "The next time I see him I'll give him a good can of Spidey whoop ass to… um what was his name again?" Spidey decided to land on the side of a building to think. "Oh well. I can't remember it I'll try later." Spider-Man then shot out a web-line and started swinging back at the warehouse to get his costume, not knowing he was being watched.

--

Inuyasha and the gang were back in Queens looking for any trace of Naraku. The web on Inuyahsa's mouth was gone and he had his sword back. Inuyasha was a little mad that he lost to Spider-Man. His friends noticed it even if Inuyasha wasn't showing it that much.

"Inuyasha could you just get over it?" Kagome asked. "It's not like he humiliated you."

"Not a chance." Inuyasha answered. "That guy had something to do with Naraku I know it."

"But Inuyasha what if Spider-Man's telling the truth and knows nothing about Naraku?" asked Sango.

"Yes and if he doesn't then that means Spider-Man could be a powerful ally." Miroku informed. "He could probably know this place better than any of us."

"I can't believe you guys don't suspect this guy's working for Naraku." Inuyasha said in an angry tone. "What kind of person wears the symbol of our enemy on his back?"

"You're just mad because he beat you up last night." said Shippo.

That gave Shippo a knock on the head from Inuyasha. A few minutes later Inuyasha caught a familiar sent in the area. Everyone wanted to know what it was, so Inuyasha answered. "It's him. It's that Spider-Man guy." he said. "At least I could teach him a lesson about messing with me." Inuyasha then ran to where the scent came from and the others followed him.

--

Peter landed in front of the warehouse to get his spider-suit. He'd already took off the spider-shirt and mask that he was wearing. When he went inside, the warehouse was empty, so apparently Mary Jane didn't wait up for him. When he found his suit nicely folded on the table he put it in his backpack and started leaving. For some strange reason Peter felt like he was being watched. He looked around until he saw a huge hornet watching him outside. Peter went outside to see what this huge hornet was doing, but when he did the insect was gone. At that time Peter was about to leave.

"Hey you!" said a voice from behind. Pete turned around to see Inuyasha and the gang. "We found you."

_"Oh no."_ Pete thought trying to think of something to get out of this. "Sorry I think you got me mixed up with someone else, so I'll be leaving."

"Not so fast. I know you're Spider-Man." Inuyasha said gripping his sword. "I recognize your scent from last night, and now I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha took out and transformed his sword to strike Peter down. When Inuyasha got close enough to strike him down Peter dodged it and jumped farther away from Inuyasha.

Peter could see there was no hiding it now. "Wow, it's been ten hours after our last run you didn't improve even a little bit." Pete said with his arms crossed. "It's amazing that you were able to keep up with me… um what was your name again?"

"It's Inuyasha you idiot!" he shouted wanting to kill Peter.

For some reason Peter's spider-senses were going off again. They weren't going off from Inuyasha, but something else that was in the sky. Peter looked up to see a lot of demons coming down straight at them. Peter tried to warn the others, but it was too late. The demons touched down right in the middle of all of them. There were about three dozen of them surrounding both Peter and the Inuyasha gang. It was official, Peter was having the worst day of his life, and for some reason it ceased to end. Inuyasha, being as stuborn, thought this was backup for Peter so he could kill him like Naraku wanted.

"So you thought you would need help after last night." Inuyasha said.

"What!?" Peter said completely confused. "Dude I don't even know these guys." then Peter looked at some sort of pig looking demon. "Except that guy kind of reminds me of Jack Black."

The demons started their attack on them by rushing at them head on. Inuyasha swung his sword at the demons that were rushing from behind him while his other friends attacked the demons that surrounded them. A serpent demon made an attack from behind Peter, but thanks to Pete's spider-senses he was able to able to dodge the demon's attack. Peter was then able to grab the serpent demon by the neck and slam its head into the ground. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirira, and Shippo were also doing their best to fend off the demon threat. Kagome used her arrows which took out at least two or three demons at a time. Miroku used his staff and sacred sutras to take down any demon that came near him. Sango used both her sword and giant boomerang which helped her take down many other demons with Kirira helping her. Even Shippo was helping out by using his Fox magic.

Although it sounded like the battle was going well it wasn't. Kagome was running out of arrows faster then she thought. There were poisonous insects in the area so Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel. Demons kept crowding around Sango so she couldn't throw her boomerang and kill more demons. Shippo, being so young, was getting tired easily. Even Peter and Inuyasha were having a hard time fighting the demons. Peter was able to take down any demon that came near him, but since he had no time to rest from his previous fight, he wasn't feeling so hot. Inuyasha seemed to be doing great, but more demons kept coming at him which made him tired by the minute. Even though they were too busy to notice, more demons were coming in by the second.

During the battle, while Peter was facing five demons at once, another serpent demon were charging at him from the side. Peter noticed this so he pushed the five demons back to shoot web on the serpent's mouth (luckily he kept the web-shooters on), and threw the serpent at the five demons he pushed back. After that Pete backed up until he bumped into Inuyasha's back. They both turned to face each other with Peter not caring about it, but Inuyasha tried to strike Peter with his sword. Peter was able to dodge that, but he wasn't able to dodge the punch in the face in time. The punch Inuyasha gave was able to knock Pete down to the ground, so Inuyasha made an attempt to strike Peter while he was still down. When he did Pete caught the sword before it hit him. Inuyasha was now trying his hardest to kill Peter, and as for Pete he was really getting tired of all this.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, which got Inuyasha's attention. "Don't you get it dog-boy I'm on your side?"

"Yeah right." Inuyasha replied.

At that time Inuyasha picked up his sword and made a stab at Pete. Luckily Peter rolled out of the way before that could happen. Peter then got up and punched Inuyasha in the face. The force of the punch caused Inuyasha to be thrown farther away from Peter. When Inuyasha got up Peter quickly webbed up his mouth. "Sorry dude but you are really giving me a headache." Peter said as he got back into the fight.

Peter now found himself facing ten demons at once now. This time Peter seemed more confident in the fight; since it seemed like all these demons were dumb brutes who's only advantaged were them being in huge groups. Now all Peter had to do was to turn their big advantage into their big disadvantage. The only question was how to do it? Peter looked around and noticed the way the others were fighting and decided to have them help. He thought a moment of how they could help until it came to him.

"Hey you guys!" Peter shouted to Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirira, and Shippo to get their attention. "I have an idea of how we could stop these freaks."

"What would that be?" Miroku asked.

"It's easy." Peter replied. "You guys just have to pack them all into one huge group."

"How will that stop them?" Sango asked.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Pete replied. "Just gather them in a tight group, and let me handle the rest."

So they all did what Peter said and gathered all the demons together. When they did, they made sure that the demons didn't get out of the group. Sango used the poison she had with her. Miroku used his sacred sutras and surround them around the demons. Peter then used this opportunity to set the rest of his plan in motion. He shot two stands of web in the form of a giant net. When the net covered the demons completely Pete grabbed the remaining web that was attached to the net, and swung it around until he let go causing the net to land into the harbor. With the demons gone Peter and the Inuyasha gang had a moment to relax.

"Well that was fun." Was all Peter could say.

"I don't think it's over yet." Kagome said as she pointed at the sky.

Peter looked at the sky to see more demons coming at them. "Oh crap!" he said not knowing how to handle these demons.

At that time Inuyasha finally ripped off the web that was on his mouth. If you ask me it felt worse then ripping tape off since there was a huge red spot on his face where the web was. "Get out of the way and let me handle it. WIND SCAR!" he shouted as the Wind Scar went air born and slaughtered all the demons in its path. Then the corpse of the demons fell on Peter and the others, so they had to cover their heads. After all the corpses fell to the ground it left a bloody mess all over the warehouse.

"Oh this is just great, but there is still one problem Captain Bow Wow. What are we going to do about the mess?" Peter asked.

"Leave it to me." replied Miroku as he took the beads off his right arm. "WIND TUNNEL!" he shouted as he opened his right hand revealing the Wind Tunnel. When he did this all the dead demons were sucked into it making it look like nothing happened.

"Wow it's like a built in vacuum cleaner right in your hand; that must come in…handy." Peter said trying not to sound insulting.

"Well now that we have that settled it's time to deal with you." Inuyasha said as he pinned Peter against the wall ready to cut him in half. Everyone was confused as to why he was doing this, but Inuyasha was still convinced that Peter had something to do with Naraku.

"Okay for a guy who has dog ears you have serous listening problems." Peter said a little annoyed. "Now put the sword down and let me tell you something important. I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!" he shouted making Inuyasha let go of him. "Listen I don't know this Naraku guy. We only met one night. He asked me to join his little psycho path group and I said 'No' ".

"Well I guess we all owe you another apology." Kagome said while trying to keep Inuyasha from attacking him.

"Well since it's coming from you I think I can accept it." Peter said, as his attention turned to Inuyasha. "Now how about you Captain Bow Wow? Is there something you like to say?"

"What makes you think I'll forgive you for what you did!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"What? If I remember I was the one who kept suggesting we walk away from the fight." Peter said making a good point. "You're the one who kept trying to kill me."

"Yeah so back off Inuyasha." Kagome said pushing him aside. "I'm sorry about him Spider-Man."

"Oh you don't have to call me that while my mask is off, so for now just call me Peter Parker." he informed. "If I'm not mistaken we all haven't been properly introduced."

"Oh yeah, well my name is Kagome." She said as she turned to the others. "That's Miroku, Sango, Kirira, Shippo, and you already know Inuyasha."

"Yes his name is finally coming back to me." Pete said getting Inuyasha riled up.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm just kidding with you! Lighten up." Peter replied while pushing Inuyasha away. "Anyway who is this Naraku guy anyway?"

After asking that, the Inuyasha gang told him everything. They mentioned everything that happened, from Inuyasha being tricked to kill the one he loved, to Sango being tricked to kill Inuyasha. When Peter heard this he felt terrible; of course there were some things he didn't understand at some points, like Kagome being a reincarnation of the woman Inuyasha loved.

"So you guys attacked me because you thought I was one of his incarnations?" asked Peter with the others nodding as a reply. "Well then I guess the only thing I could do is help you guys."

"Really? Why would you do that for us?" asked Miroku.

"Well you guys are going to need a big time super-hero for this, and I know this city like the back of my hand." Pete replied.

"It does sound like a good idea." Kagome said. "Maybe you could help us find Naraku."

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted. "We don't need this guy to help us... we were doing just fine."

Peter was confused as to why Inuyasha was acting this way until Kagome told him. "Listen Inuyasha I think that the only reason you're acting like this is because of the fight last night, but from where I was watching neither of us won the fight."

"What's your point?" Inuyasha asked.

"My point is we haven't finished that fight we started." Peter answered. "Let me make you a deal, when this is over we can start back where we left off which is killing each other, deal?" Peter put his hand out for Inuyasha to shake it. Inuyasha just smacked his hand, but Pete knew the answer. "Okay we'll work on the hand shaking later."

"We thank you for your help, but where will we have to stay while we're here?" Sango asked.

Peter tried to think of an answer until Pete remembered the warehouse. "You guys could stay here." He answered with the gang looking confused. "Trust me it in better shape than it looks form inside in out."

"We thank you for your help, right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha replied by just saying. "Whatever."

Now Peter had a small group of people that he could help to beat Naraku. However they did not know that they were being watched by an unknown force.

--

Back at the warehouse somewhere in the city Naraku was watching them. He saw everything from all of the demons dieing to Peter joining Inuyasha's group, but despite all of that he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Why would he when he was about to have an alliance all of his own. Minutes later Beetle walked into the room to tell Naraku of his success.

"Naraku we've got all the men that you've asked for." Beetle said kneeling to him.

"You've done well Beetle. Tell me where are they now?" Naraku asked.

"They are in the next room waiting for you." Beetle answered.

"Good." Naraku said heading to the next room. "Soon, when this is over I'll give all six of you what you want."

"Six?" Beetle said a little confused. "But Naraku, counting me there are four of us."

"Trust me Beetle soon there will be six." Naraku said heading to the next room to greet his new comrades.

--

Elsewhere in an ally the gang member with the black eye was walking kicking a can. He was able to escape from Spider-Man's web before the cops got him.

"I can't believe that I was embarrassed by that cat eared mutant and Spider-Man." The guy said angrily. "I need a break or something." He kicked the can farther in the ally. Suddenly the gang member heard a noise in the ally, so he took out his knife. "Who's there? I'll warn you I'm a very dangerous man who's killed many people." he then waited for a reply.

"Hungry." said a voice in the ally. The gang member was confused. "I hunger for you."

Then four tentacles came out of the ally and grabbed the gang member and dragged him into the ally. While he was being dragged into the ally he did his best to call for help but no one answered. Soon the gang member dropped his knife and was dragged completely into the ally until his cries suddenly stopped. Moments later Eddie Brock came out of the ally way and took the knife from the ground. He then went to a trash can and took out a newspaper with Spider-Man on it.

"Soon Peter." Eddie said while putting the paper against the wall. "Soon you will pay for what you did to me." he then took the knife and stabbed the head of Spider-Man's picture and walked away.

Eddie kept planning and waiting for the day to kill Peter. However even if he kills him Eddie's life will never be the same as long as he has the suit. As long as he has the suit he will always be a monster. Nothing will ever change that until he decides to get rid of it.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry this took awhile I had a lot on my mind. Yeah so Naraku's allience is the Sinister Six, but I don't have a full idea of who else to put in it. Anyway send me some reviews and some suggestions on what heros and villians you want to see in the Fanfic**


End file.
